


College life.

by sarahkatlinewalker



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Slow Burn, The reysma is kinda in the background, its mostly hux and kylo being fucking dumb, probs kinda ooc, they are emotionally constipated losers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahkatlinewalker/pseuds/sarahkatlinewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kylux college au no one really asked for, but well here it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

      After a long orientation, his parents left him. His mother in tears, giving him a kiss on the cheek, his father giving him a cold stare and a firm handshake, he headed towards the dorms. Hux didn’t have much stuff to move in freshman year. He’d had some orientation staff help with a few boxes, but he didn’t have much to bring in. He’d mostly brought clothes and other necessities; his appliances would be brought in later, but this worked for now. Hux didn’t really see a point in bringing everything he owned with him to college- he prefered to keep things simple. The orientation had staff put the boxes outside his dorm and left. 

       Hux took a deep breath and opened the door. The door opened to a room split down the middle by a wall with a few feet of space in front of it. On one half, there was mostly open space, two beds and shelves a closet with shelves above it. The walls had two dressers with a mirror above them, one on the wall with the door and the other on the separating wall in the middle. The other half of the room had less open space, as most was taken up by two desks facing each other. The floor was covered in plain beige carpet squares.

      It wasn’t a bad room, but Hux couldn’t appreciate it, because he was appalled to see boxes and other various objects, which he assumed belonged to his roommate, in disarray throughout the room. Said roommate had not noticed him and was rummaging through one of his boxes on the side of the room with the desks. Hux cleared his throat.

“Excuse me.” He said with a frown. The roommate jumped a bit in surprise but stood and turned to face Hux. He had dark hair as messy as the room, dark brown eyes and freckles across his face, he was wearing all black aside from the words  _ Arctic Monkeys _ on his shirt.

“Oh, you must be my roommate.” The roommate said, sizing . Hux narrowed his eyes.

“Yes I am. And why exactly are your things absolutely everywhere?” Hux knew he was being rude, but he didn’t really care he didn’t want a disorganised bratty roommate, which is exactly how this one was coming off. The man scowled at him.  

“I pretty much just got here so I haven’t really had the time to get my things put away.” Hux sighed and stacked his boxes and carried them to the desk that had less of his roommate's stuff on it in two trips his roommate glaring at him the whole time. 

“Look, I’m going to make this simple. One bed is mine; one is yours, one desk is mine, one dresser is mine; ones yours etcetera. You don’t put your things near mine you don’t touch my things and vice versa. Now please move your things.” His roommate scowled more and approached Hux’s personal space.

“Listen here, you don’t get to tell me what to do or not do, you aren’t gonna be ordering me around. I will do whatever I want.” Hux sighed and rolled his eyes. Wonderful, of course he was stuck with a stubborn aggressive person. He decided instead of feeding this argument anymore he would unpack and organize what he could. He walked to his boxes, picked the one with bedding up and walked to the empty bed making it. Once he finished making the bed he got a box full of his clothes and started methodically putting them away in the dresser nearest the door. He heard his roommate who had been standing and watching him move away grumbling and start going through his own things.

“I’m not doing this because you told me to, it just has to be done at some point.” He said. Hux rolled his eyes deciding it was best not to acknowledge him. After about an hour Hux had all of his things unpacked and put away, the boxes stacked orderly and put in a shelf above the closet, and he had his things for class ready and set out for tomorrow. His roommate however was only a fraction of the way through and still putting his things in random places and random orders, it was driving Hux insane. In an attempt to distract himself from the disaster that was his new roommate he sat at the desk and began leafing through the pages of a class book.

“I’m Kylo by the way.” His roommate said hanging a poster, at least he seemed to have calmed down somewhat. 

“I’m Hux.” Hux said, briefly considering apologizing for being rude, but he doubted Kylo would accept the apology and Hux was there to get an education not make friends. He noticed Kylo had hung multiple posters around including a  _ My Chemical Romance _ and  _ Star Wars _ Darth Vader poster. Hux had a feeling they were vastly different people.

Hux quickly found this was true. He also found that they had many classes together. Luckily for Hux though, his friend from highschool did as well. Phasma was a very focused individual- her and Hux had become friends through mutual respect. Though Phasma was a great deal more outgoing and charismatic than Hux, they both were sarcastic assholes who got results. You could say Phasma was just better at disguising it than Hux. Phasma walked into the lecture hall in a pair of stilettos, skinny jeans, and a black blouse, her short, cropped, light blond hair styled simply. Her makeup was neat wings sharp enough to cut someone, and bright red lipstick to catch anyone’s eye. She dropped her bag by the seat next to him and dropped herself in the seat.

“So, that roommate still driving you insane?” Phasma asked with a slightly repressed smirk. 

Hux groaned and laid his forehead on the desk. “You have  _ no _ idea.”

“What did he do now?” Phasma said, obviously enjoying Hux’s struggle too much. Hux rolled his eyes.

“He was up until ungodly hours last night, doing lord knows what.” Phasma sniggered, and Hux glared at her in return.

“Please, Hux, that’s not even something to complain about. That’s just college.”

“He leaves his things everywhere! He has no regard for anyone, and he’s a hipster brat.” 

Phasma shrugged still smirking.

“Speak of the devil,” she said as Kylo passed them, taking a seat three rows in front of them in his usual all black clothes. He was carrying multiple things in his arms and looked as if he were about to drop half of it instead of using his backpack, which was slung over his shoulder and looked mostly empty. His hair was pulled into a messy bun. Hux let out a heavy sigh, thinking about how he would have to deal with him all year.

“Oh come on, Hux, he’s not that bad.”

Hux snapped his head to look at her incredulously.

“Are you kidding me, Phasma? Have you met the man? Just look at him.” He said gesturing to the disorganized person. 

She rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, he’s a jerk just like you.” Before Hux could argue how completely different they were, their English professor began speaking, and Hux turned to pay attention. 

Kylo decided he didn’t like college. It wasn’t the classes, though he didn’t really like most of them. He had actually been finishing an essay the night before at 3 am, and it absolutely wasn’t being away from home, but the people. And by people he meant his extremely uptight roommate and his cousin Rey with her two friends Finn and Poe. Hux, he had to put up with because they had multiple classes together and lived together, Rey, his cousin, who had conveniently decided to go to the same college as him was constantly checking in on him even though he was older than her. He was sure it was for his mother. Most everyone else stayed away from him and he didn’t really try to approach anyone else. As Kylo was walking back to his dorm, Phasma, a girl Kylo regularly saw Hux with, slung her arm around his shoulders.

“Hey.” She said flashing him a winning grin. He shrugged her off. 

“What do you want?” he growled. 

She quirked an eyebrow. “What makes you think I want something?” 

Kylo narrowed his eyes at her. “Look, you’re Hux’s girlfriend, or whatever, and I know he hates me, so obviously you want something on his behalf. What is it?” 

Phasma eyebrows had both shot up and she let out a loud hearty laugh. “Oh my god! You thought I was Hux’s-” She broke of in a peel of laughter, “Hux’s  _ girlfriend _ ? Oh god, that’s rich for so many reasons!” 

Embarrassment crept onto Kylo’s cheeks and he scowled at her. “Well, you’re always hanging out. So why should I think anything different?” he asked angrily. 

Phasma still had a wide grin plastered on her face. “Because dude, I’m not into guys at like at  _ all _ .” She said with a shrug.

Kylo felt his face getting hotter. “Oh.” was all he could manage to say and Phasma just laughed more. Kylo was sure he was blushing now. It wasn’t that he was uncomfortable with it, he wasn’t straight himself, his cousin was bi, her friends were gay, but he’d made a fool of himself.

“Anyway I was planning on asking if you wanted to hang out with me and Hux. But if me being a lesbian bugs you, it’s fine.” She said still slightly sniggering.

Kylo gave her a dubious look. “That wouldn’t bother me, I’m gay. What does bother me is that Hux literally hates me and I don’t particularly like him either, why would you want to hang out with me if you’re his friend.” Kylo asked confused.

She sighed. “Hux really isn’t bad. He’s actually pretty fun if you get to know him better.” Kylo raised an eyebrow. The idea of Hux being fun to be around was almost laughable to Kylo. The guy was extremely annoying, he constantly glared at Kylo and nagged him about keeping the room clean and not distracting him from his studies. 

“Yeah, I know, that sounds crazy because he’s so uptight, but I’ve known him since like freshman year of highschool. He’s probably my best friend. Even if he is an uptight jerk.” Kylo was surprised someone like her would be friends with him especially for so long but that wasn’t what was still bothering him.

“So what does any of this have to do with me at all?”

She smiled. “I figured it would probably be best if you two  _ didn’t _ kill each other. You guys have to live together you may as well get along.” Kylo considered this. On one hand he would have to be dealing with Hux all year and probably should make an effort to get along with him, on the other hand though, he was pretty sure him and Hux getting along would be impossible. He shrugged.

“Whatever, I’m going to my dorm if you guys choose to hang out there. I don’t care.”

She grinned. “Cool, I’ll walk over with you.”

Kylo rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” He said as he began walking towards the dorm. She followed by his side in comfortable silence. He decided Phasma was pretty ok. They walked up the stairs to Hux and Kylo’s dorm room and Phasma seemed to know where she was going almost better than Kylo. When they opened the door Hux was sitting at his desk, of course studying something with intense focus, but looked up when he heard the door open. 

“Oh.” He said glancing between them with confusion then fixing his glare on Phasma who flashed a devilish smile in return. 

“I’m hanging out with you two losers since we have no more classes today.”

Kylo snapped his head to look at her. “I never agreed to that! You just followed me here.” She shrugged.

“Yeah, well,” she ushered him into his room and shut the door. “Now you’re stuck with me. You should feel honored.” Hux sighed heavily and rubbed his temples.

“Phasma, I-” she cut him off,

“We’re going to a coffee shop downtown.” Hux made a noise of protest but Phasma ignored it. “It’ll be fun. Get your stuff,” she said, flopping onto the couch.

Kylo looked at her incredulously then at Hux, who was begrudgingly organizing his things.  

“I’ll wait,” Phasma said, laying back on the coach and shutting her eyes. Kylo looked at Hux again, who was still straightening up his desk and muttering angrily under his breath. He gave him a confused look, and Hux just looked back at him and shrugged.

“It’s better to just do what she says. She won’t give it up until we go.” He said. 

Phasma either didn’t care, or didn’t notice. He decided that Hux was probably right. Kylo was fairly used to women who were very stubborn, and Phasma seemed to be one of them. He sighed heavily and set his backpack and books on his own desk.

“Fine,” he grumbled, folding his arms and scowling. He was already ready to go since he had just come back from class, but Hux was still making sure all of his things were in order before they left. Hux grabbed his wallet from a shelf on the desk and put on his black peacoat, then walked towards the door where Kylo was already waiting. It was only late August, but it was already becoming a bit frigid in the small city in New York. Kylo however didn’t really think it warranted a coat. 

“Okay, let’s go then.” Hux said. Phasma rolled off the couch and landed on her feet, standing up quite gracefully.

“ _ Finally _ . My god, it took you long enough.”

Hux simply rolled his eyes. “You know that wasn’t very long.” With that, they began walking out of the dorm and out onto campus. Kylo wasn’t sure how they were going to get downtown he didn’t really want to walk even though the city was very small, but he followed behind Phasma and Hux anyway. As it turned out, they had headed to the parking lot, which of course a smallish expensive private school would have, where Phasma’s car was parked. It was an expensive looking, silver colored Jaguar with black leather seats. She unlocked it.

“This is my baby. Mess her up even slightly, and I will break you,” she said, staring at Kylo who had his hand on the handle of the backseat door. He definitely believed her about the breaking him part. 

She was about as tall as Kylo and wore heels that made her about an inch taller, which was saying something, since he was 6”3. The interior was in great condition, and there was nothing in the car. This was about the opposite of the cars Kylo grew up with; he blamed his father for his unorganized habits, along with many other things…

The drive was very short, and Kylo sat in the back, desperately trying to not mess up anything in Phasma’s car. They arrived at a small coffee shop called “The Craft” and stepped out. Kylo wasn’t overly fond of coffee; it was dark, and bitter and he saw it everywhere, but sometimes he liked the mix of bitter and sweet. They walked in, and the smell of baked goods and brewing coffee hit Kylo like a brick wall. He did love the smell of coffee. He’d always woken up to it when his father was home as a kid, but thinking of it that way made him wish he didn’t like the smell at all. 

The coffee shop was very open, the counter was on the left side, and there were tables to the right near the wall. Then it opened up to a space with windows covering the right side, more tables, some bookshelves, and a few couches facing each other with a small table in the middle. Phasma turned to face them.

“I’ll go find somewhere to sit, you guys order. Hux you know what I get.” And with that, she was off. Kylo sighed, and looked up at the board listing all the drinks. After brief consideration, he decided on a vanilla latte with one shot of espresso. Hux got just black, of course he would, and ordered a Chai Tea for Phasma. They payed, gave their names, and waited.

“Phasma is a bit much sometimes…” Hux started, but he trailed off as if he wanted to say more, but decided against it. 

     Kylo shrugged. “I hardly know her, but I can’t say I don’t like her. I’m not sure why she want’s me to hang out with you, or why  _ she _ hangs out with you,” Hux rolled his eyes, “but she’s nice, I guess. Kind of intimidating.” 

“No kidding, she’s a boxer. She’s majoring as a physical trainer, but that’s just kind of a backup. She’s probably going to go into the pro’s after college.” Hux replied. 

“Oh. That’s...cool.” Kylo said lamely, he was...well, he really wasn’t surprised- he didn’t quite know what he’d expected from her, but it wasn’t that. Soon enough, their orders were called, and they carried them to the couches Phasma had decided to sit at. She took the Chai from Hux, and pulled out her wallet.

“No, Phasma. I have it covered.” Hux said, as he had payed for her drink already. She glared at him.

“Hux. I’m paying you back.” 

Hux shook his head. “No. I have it covered.” 

She sighed heavily and put her wallet back. “Fine. Just this once.” 

She took the Chai and leaned back on the couch. Kylo mildly wondered if Hux had a crush on Phasma even though it would be unrequited. It didn’t really matter to Kylo either way. 

“So how have classes been going so far? I mean, I know it’s only been like two and a half weeks, but still.” 

Hux sighed heavily. “You have no idea the amount of homework I have. I have at least two assignments of some sort for each class, and yet I’m here with you two.” 

Phasma smirked slightly. “Well you probably need this, then. Because, let’s be honest, you would do nothing but study if I didn’t make sure you took a break.” 

Hux shrugged. “That wouldn’t be a bad thing.” 

They continued this sort of banter for a while, and Kylo felt rather out of place in the air of familiarity. He slumped down slightly in his seat trying to escape the feeling of loneliness.

Suddenly Phasma turned to him. “So how about you Kylo? How are classes for you?”

Kylo stiffened. “Uh, they’re fine, I guess...I mean, I’m just sort of trying to get things in on time,” he shrugged. “And I guess not failing would be good.” 

Phasma laughed at Hux’s reaction, which Kylo had to admit was quite comical. He had gasped loudly set down his coffee and looked absolutely scandalized. “You’re kidding right? You’re striving for C’s? That’s pathetic!”

Instead of being offended like Kylo normally would have been, he decided to stoke the flame of Hux’s disbelief. “No, I’d honestly be fine with D’s.”

Hux’s eyes got wider, if that was possible, and he looked in physical pain. Kylo laughed with Phasma, who was absolutely cracking up.

“Oh my god, dude, I think you’re going to give him an actual heart attack.” She said and burst into another fit of laughter.

“That’s just insane! How can you not care about your grades?!”

Kylo shrugged again with a lazy smile. “Easy.” 

Hux let out a huff and picked his coffee back up to take another drink looking away from Kylo and Phasma.

“Oh c’mon Hux, you know the only reason I care about grades is for sports.” Phasma said. 

Hux glared at her. “And you know I disagree. Education and good standing is important.” Hux said stiffly.

They continued to bicker as Kylo’s phone buzzed alerting him that he had a text from his cousin Rey.

From Rey 5:56

_ I’M BORED HELp _

_ Seriously though Poe and Finn went to do stuff probably make out or smomething _

_ come hang out with  meeeeee _

       Kylo considered how to respond to the texts. Firstly, he was annoyed that she was still bugging him and thinking he didn’t have things to do, second he  _ was  _ actually doing something for once.

To Rey 5:57

_ I can’t I’m with people. _

He figured she would be happy. He wasn’t being aggressively antisocial like he normally was.

From Rey 5:57

_ LIES _

Kylo rolled his eyes. Apparently not.

To Rey 5:58

_ Not lies you brat I’m with my roommate and his friend downtown at a coffee shop. _

From Rey 5:58

_ r00d Also don’t you hate your roommate?  _

To Rey 5:59

_ Eh, his friend is pretty cool and he’s kind of fun to mess with maybe I was wrong maybe  _

_ hes not so bad. _

From Rey 6:00

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

     Kylo sighed and put his phone away. When he looked up again, Phasma was taking a drink from his latte

“Hey!” He said grabbing for it. She held up a hand to stop him.

“A, that's what you get for texting while you’re with people, and B, did you seriously get a vanilla latte? You white girl.” Kylo snatched the coffee back.

“I was texting my cousin back, and yes I did, I like them. Did you seriously get Chai Tea?” he retorted. 

She shrugged. “Fair enough, I guess. What did you get today, Hux?” 

Hux, who seemed to have zoned out, turned back to the conversation. “What?” he asked. 

Phasma rolled her eyes. “I said. What. Are. You. Drinking?” she said drawing her words out.

“A black coffee. If I’m being dragged out I may as well get caffeine for a late night of studying.” Hux said bitterly taking another drink. Phasma rolled her eyes.

“So Kylo what was your “cousin” texting you about?” She asked wryly. Kylo’s face heated up. He didn’t really want to tell them that Rey thought he was never doing anything and usually checked up on him.

“She wanted to hang out with me. She goes to college here as well.” Kylo said dismissively he really wasn’t in the mood to talk about his family. Unfortunately Phasma was,

“Oh cool. Are you guys close then?” She asked seeming rather interested. Kylo considered the question. They had spent a lot of time together growing up, however much Kylo had tried and was still trying to shrug her off, she wouldn’t let go.

“I guess, she’s kind of like an annoying little sister. My mom and her dad are twins so our families spent a lot of time together.” Phasma nodded. Thankfully a spam of repetitive buzz’s hit his phone saving him from any more talk of his family. He grabbed the phone out of his pocket to put it on silent but saw that Rey was spam texting him.

From Rey 6:09 

_ WHERE YOU AT BOI _

_ I’M TRYNA FIND THE COFFEE SHOP BUT I’VE ALREADY BEEN TO ONE AND  _

_ YOU WEREN’T THERE _

Before Kylo could respond to tell her to not try and track him down and stop being crazy he heard the door open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably re upload after I get my beta to well beta lmao. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter.

His head snapped up to see Rey standing there looking down at her phone. Her brown hair was pulled into it’s usual three buns, she was wearing a pair of khaki joggers, and slightly too large jacket that hung off her shoulders over a plain white tank top.  
“Oh, my actual god.” he said. This was insane. She was insane. She looked up and made eye contact with him, then grinned. She began her stride over to them, and Kylo glanced at Hux and Phasma. Hux looked a uncomfortable and stiff. Phasma just looked entertained and curious.  
“Hey, nerd.” Rey said, smiling when she got to the couch. She sat down next to Kylo and put her legs on him. Kylo furiously shoved off her legs and scowled at her.  
“Rey! What the hell?” He asked angrily.   
“I told you, I’m bored.” She said with a shrug, seeming to not understand why he was frustrated.   
“So what? Go fix and engine or something. Don’t bug me.” She scowled at him.  
“Don’t be a jerk,” she said, smacking his arm. “Just because I’m in engineering doesn’t mean I fix stuff in all my spare time. Besides, you’re being rude. Introduce me to your friends,” she said, turning and smiling at Hux and Phasma. Hux looked still incredibly uncomfortable, and Phasma just looked amused. Kylo took a deep breath, trying not to strangle Rey.   
“Guys, this is my annoying cousin, ow,” she had smacked him again. “Rey.” She smiled at them and extended a hand.   
“Nice to meet you.” Rey said.   
Phasma took the handshake with a smile. “Nice to meet you, too. I’m Phasma.”   
Hux took her handshake as well, though much more stiff than Phasma’s. “Hux. Nice to meet you.” He said insincerely.  
This was almost comically different from how Hux had acted when Kylo met him. He was being polite, maybe stiff and uncomfortable, but polite. When he had met Kylo, he had been rude and angry.   
“So, what are you guys up to?” Rey asked.   
“Please leave,” Kylo said, pushing her slightly.  
“You’re being a jerk again,” she said, leaning on him.   
“She’s fine, Kylo. The more the merrier.” Phasma said, smiling at Rey. Hux didn’t say anything, but he did glare at Phasma. He was obviously as unhappy as Kylo, if not more.   
“Why are you here again?” Kylo asked through gritted teeth.   
“Because Poe and Finn ditched me. I can’t even handle them anymore. I mean, like, I can, because they’re my best friends and I love them, but it’s so annoying. They keep giving mutual heart eyes, but they refuse to admit it. I’m going to go insane if they don’t get together soon.” Kylo rolled his eyes. He was going to ask her to leave again but didn’t get the chance.  
“Wait, who and who?” Phasma asked.   
“Finn and Poe, some other losers who go here. We went to highschool together, and they’re good friends. ” Rey said, beaming. She really did love them. It struck Kylo how cheerful Rey was in contrast to himself. How had she managed to stay so positive?   
“Oh yeah? Me and Hux went to highschool together, too. But, technically it was military school.” Phasma said, nodding at Hux, who was still glaring at her.  
“That’s awesome. It’s good to have people you know. By the way Hux, sorry you have to room with Kylo, he’s kind of a jerk,” she said.   
Hux finally removed the glare from from Phasma and looked to Rey neutrally. “It could be worse.” Hux said apathetically. Well, that was a surprise. He was sure Hux despised him.  
“Yeah, Rey, don’t feel bad for Hux, feel bad for Kylo. Hux is a terrible roommate.” Hux glared at her once again.  
“I am not,” he said coldly.   
Kylo smiled. “I mean, it could be worse.”   
Hux glared at him with his cold blue eyes, then took a sip of his coffee, looking away again. Phasma and Rey had moved on to other topics and were laughing. Kylo was pretty sure he could see exactly where this was going. They continued talking and practically acting like Hux and Kylo weren’t even there.

Hux was rather uncomfortable with the whole situation. He was almost certain that Phasma was trying to hit on Kylo’s cousin, who shouldn’t have been there in the first place. Hell, none of them should have been in there in the first place. He had to admit Phasma was right though, maybe Kylo wasn’t so bad. He was undoubtedly still infuriating, but not as bad as he had initially thought.   
Hux had almost finished his entire coffee, and could feel the caffeine setting in. He hoped it would help him stay up to study. He doubted he would be getting much sleep that night, since it was already past 6.   
He was snapped out his thought by a suggestion being made by Phasma saying they should all go to dinner.  
“No.” Hux said firmly. “I don’t have that kind of time, Phasma.”   
She scoffed. “You do too. You just want to be a lame nerd and study.”  
“Yes, I do.” Hux said, scowling at her. He really was getting tired of this. She knew better than to expect more than an hour of socialization from him, and they had already been out for quite a while.   
After a few more seconds of glaring she sighed heavily. “Fine. I’ll take you back to your dorm, Killjoy.” Hux sighed in relief as they all stood to leave for Phasma’s car.   
Apparently Rey had run to the coffee shop in her efforts to find Kylo, so Phasma told her she could take the front seat on the ride back. He rolled his eyes. He was quite sure Phasma was hitting on her at this point.   
He sat in the back with Kylo, who wasn’t talking. He looked equally as annoyed as Hux. There wasn't much space in the back seat, so he and Kylo were uncomfortably close, but Kylo didn’t seem to mind. Hux was just looking forward to getting back to his dorm and getting his work done so he could sleep, but after a bit of driving with Rey and Phasma chattering in the front seats, Hux realised they weren’t headed towards the dorm, but farther downtown.  
“Phasma,” he said, rage boiling beneath the surface of his words.  
“Yeah, I lie. You’re coming with us.” Phasma said smugly.   
Hux grit his teeth. “Phasma, I will walk home.” He said, cold rage clear in his voice.   
She wasn’t affected. “Oh please. You’d die after walking a block and a half.” She scoffed.   
Hux crossed his arms and scowled. He noted that Kylo seemed amused by this, and so he fixed his glare on him. Kylo just looked more amused at this.   
Once they arrived at a restaurant called ‘The Café’, Hux had resigned to his fate. This is probably how most of college would go, being dragged around by Phasma. He just hoped that his grades wouldn’t suffer.   
They walked in, and were seated in the back by a woman far too happy for the job she had. She handed them menus and said she would be back soon to take their orders. Everything on the menu was overpriced for the quality Hux assumed it would be, and there was nothing particularly appetizing on it. Not that there was much to begin with.   
He finally decided he would just have another cup of coffee in attempts to make time to study that night. Though he usually got 8 hours of sleep, he doubted that would ever be the case again, he also got a simple hamburger with a side of fries. He needed something to eat regardless of quality.   
Kylo got a cheeseburger, Rey got something obscure and strange, and Phasma got a double bacon cheeseburger with absolutely everything on it. Hux sat by Phasma, across from Kylo and Rey.  
“Dude I’m so hungry.” Rey said, grinning.   
Kylo rolled his eyes, “You’re always hungry.”   
“Don’t be rude,” she said, bumping his shoulder with hers.   
In a way, Hux was jealous of Kylo’s sibling-like relationship with Rey. Though she clearly annoyed him, she also clearly cared for him, and he probably cared for her too in his own way. Hux was an only child, and he’d never really had a close relationship with anyone, aside from his mother and maybe Phasma, but even those were still distant. They sat at the table chatting about various things until the food arrived, then continued between staggered mouthfuls when it did.   
The conversation topics varied from classes, to hobbies, to politics. Hux didn’t really say much to contribute aside from the politics side, of course. Rey had harshly disagreed with his Hux’s views, while Kylo had been more or less uninterested, occasionally chiming in to agree with Hux, making him reconsider if Kylo was actually as dumb as he first thought. Phasma really only had comments about being interested in the military, and how ordered and effective it could be. She had loved military school. Hux, not so much.   
The food wasn't as bad as Hux had anticipated, but it still wasn't particularly good. After about an hour and a half in The Café, they were all finished with their food. They each paid for their own meal, and Rey left a tip. They piled back into Phasma’s Jaguar and she started the car. The back seat was still cramped and Hux was in fact shoulder to shoulder with Kylo, as he was such a massive person.   
“Please tell me we're done now,” Hux said, irritated as he glanced at his watch, seeing that it was close to nine.   
“Yeah, yeah, you whiny child. I used up all my scheduled free time now, so yes, we're going back to the dorms.” Hux rolled his eyes. As hectic and irresponsible as Phasma seemed sometimes, she was very smart and organized. She strived for perfection, and he knew she only wanted him to be a bit happier.   
The drive back to the dorm was short since the city was so small. They dropped Rey off, since her dorm came up first. She got out of the car, then turned to thank Phasma and tell her she would text her later. Of course. Phasma then drove Hux and Kylo back to their dorm. They leaned the passenger seat forward and squeezed out.   
Hux vaguely wondered why neither of them had gotten in the front when Rey had gotten out, but he decided to go with the fact that it would have been pointless to do so for such a short period of time.   
They thanked Phasma- Hux did so with a glare, and she just smiled at them and drove off. Kylo and Hux walked back to the dorm side by side. Once inside, Kylo walked straight to his bed and flopped down.  
“I still have, like, 30 things due tomorrow,” Kylo groaned. He sat back up and heaved his backpack up onto his bed and pulling open his laptop, then groaning more. Hux rolled his eyes. He walked back to his desk, pulling out and ordering all of the assignments he needed to work on or finish. He was calculating approximately how long his studies would take so he could set a time to go to bed when his phone buzzed.

From Phasma: 9:15  
So you like Kylo huh?

Hux was momentarily taken aback by the text, but remembered it was Phasma. Of course she would ask.

To Phasma: 9:15  
He is an acquaintance I can tolerate, he’s not as bad as I thought, maybe, but I don’t LIKE him.

From Phasma: 9:16  
Oh please, Hux. I know you better than that. You at the very least like him as a friend.

Hux sighed heavily. He really didn’t want to do this right now, especially since he really hadn’t and didn’t want to take the time to assess how he felt about Kylo.

To Phasma: 9:16  
Phasma no. Leave it alone.

From Phasma: 9:16  
PHASMA YES  
I know you like him and i mean romantically I’m making this happen.

Hux let out an exasperated sigh. Once Phasma had something in her head, it was very hard to get her to let go of it.

To Phasma: 9:17  
Say I did like him (which I do not even if I don’t hate him he’s still an ass) he’s probably not attracted to men.

From Phasma: 9:17  
Lol try again sweety (:   
He thought we were dating and I was like lmao im gay sorry if that bugs you and he was   
like nah same so you can’t use that as an excuse

Hux was mildly surprised by this new information. Not that it mattered. Hux wasn’t out to anyone but Phasma, and he planned to keep it that way for now. He just found it somewhat surprising.

To Phasma: 9:18  
Well I think it’s safe to assume you only want to set me up with him because he’s gay now. I don’t need that especially since I DON’T like him.

From Phasma: 9:19  
Nah that’s not it I just saw the way you checked him out lmao

Hux pinched the bridge of his nose. It may be true he found that Kylo was attractive, but he didn’t care to analyze that, or try to figure if he liked him beyond that.

To Phasma: 9:20  
Leave it alone. Goodnight Phasma.

From Phasma: 9:20   
We’ll see

With that, Hux set the phone down and laid his head down on the desk with a groan. He was right, this was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure when I'll update next but it will be as soon as possible! Also if you want to bug me on tumblr it's https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sarahkatlinewalker


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay sorry it's taken so long! I've been super duper busy but I will try my best to put the next chapter up sooner this time! I hope you like this chapter!

Kylo had gotten to sleep at a fairly decent hour of the night, with all his assignments done, but very half assed. He had gone to bed at 12:30- oddly enough, before Hux. He guessed it made sense, because Hux probably had about as many assignments as Kylo, if not more, and he  _ definitely _ wasn’t half assing them. 

       When Kylo got up to the sound of his obnoxious alarm, Hux was already gone to whatever obnoxious early morning classes he had. Kylo had known better than to take any classes before 9:00 am- there would be no way he’d make it to a single one. The earliest class he had scheduled for any day of the week was at 10:30, and it was currently ten. 

        He groaned, and rolled out of bed, deciding to take a quick shower, then grab something to eat and head to class. He was pretty sure he had no classes with Hux that day, since his gen eds were the only classes they shared, and he didn’t have any today. Thankfully, it was a Friday. Meaning, tomorrow was Saturday, and he wouldn’t have any classes.

As Kylo got in the shower, he went over the events of last night. Mostly he’d liked seeing Hux get annoyed, but he’d also liked most of the conversations the group shared last night, like seeing Rey get angry about political views, which was very entertaining, especially when Kylo agreed with them. Not that he would admit that to anyone. What he decided the take away from the night out with people was that he actually didn’t mind Hux or Phasma, and he saw Rey and Phasma going out in about out two weeks. Tops.

The day went by very slowly. Kylo really didn’t pay much attention in most of his classes- he would be winging it on all his assignments, anyway. Once he was done with listening to multiple professors ramble on and on about their own personal views of philosophy for the day, he went back to his dorm.

After the first week, he and Hux had moved in more stuff to complete the once empty room. They had two couches, one in the desk area, in front of the desks, and one in the room with their beds, in which they also had added a TV. When he walked into the dorm, Hux was sitting at his desk- no surprise there- and then Phasma, Rey, Poe, and Finn were huddled in a circle near the couch in the desk room with black and white cards. 

“Oh, hey Kylo,” Phasma said, glancing up from her hand of white cards. 

“Uh,” Kylo managed dumbly. He was honestly very confused as to what was happening.

“Yeah, we were trying to get Hux to play Cards Against Humanity with us, but he won’t, and you guys have a big dorm anyway,” Rey said lazily, laying a card face down. Kylo glanced at Hux, who looked very agitated at his desk, probably trying to study.

“You wanna play buddy?” Poe asked, smiling up at him. Kylo had never really gotten to know Poe or Finn in high school, since he had actively avoided Rey, and they had usually been around her. 

     Kylo decided it was Friday, so what the heck. Besides, he liked Cards Against Humanity. Like the box said, a card game for horrible people. He threw his backpack on the couch which no one was sitting on, and sat down in between Phasma and Rey and the began to draw his cards. 

“Hux, you should play!” Rey said encouragingly, patting a spot between herself and Kylo.

“No, thank you.” Hux replied curtly, not even looking up from his books. Phasma sighed heavily.

“Huuuuuuuux, come on. It’s Friday! No classes tomorrow.” Phasma said, drawing out her words in a fake pleading tone.

“Yeah, dude, the more the merrier,” Finn chimed in. 

     Hux looked like he was about to bust a blood vessel then his face went blank with composure. “Fine,” he said through gritted teeth. “Not like I could get any studying done anyways.” 

     He begrudgingly plopped down next to Kylo and drew cards. 

“Oh, we should probably start over for you guys, huh,” Poe said thoughtfully.

“Yeah, good idea, Poe.” Finn said, smiling at him. 

     Christ, Rey was right, they really were doing mutual heart eyes. Everyone else agreed and they reshuffled and redealt the cards. Hux still looked irate, but less so than before. Rey was laughing and saying how she had better cards, and she was absolutely going to win. 

      They played the game for quite a while. Poe and Finn seemed to always inexplicably choose each other's cards- maybe they just had the same sense of humor, but Kylo leaned more toward the theory of cheating. He soon discovered that Hux was actually really good at the game as well. Everyone was pretty equally matched in the game, but Rey ended up winning with one last black card “Maybe she’s born with it, maybe it’s-”  and a white card “White privileges” chosen by Finn.

“OH YEAH! SUCK IT, NERDS!” She yelled, flinging her cards across the room. 

“Whatever, this game is so all about luck,” Kylo said, rolling his eyes.

“I beg to differ, it’s actually a matter of knowing the other people’s sense of humor,” Hux said, having only lost by one card.

“Exactly!” Rey said, beaming at Hux who shifted his gaze to the ground, quickly shuffling cards in front of him into order. 

“Okay, okay. Help me put my cards away, and  _ neatly _ . Don’t you dare just shove them in there,” Phasma said, beginning to organize her cards into blacks and whites. Of course she was organized. She was good friends with Hux, after all. Hux himself was organizing the cards in the box already, and it mostly ended up being just him and Phasma working together to put it in perfect order. It was almost fascinating to watch- Kylo wondered if that’s how they had been in military school.

“Well, hey, we’re gonna head out,” Finn said, as he and Poe stood in the doorway. Rey turned to look at them.

“Okay, be safe! Thanks for hanging out,” she said, smiling at them and waving. They thanked everyone, and left.

“They seem fun,” Phasma said, putting the lid on the box and smiling at Rey.

“And they’re quite obviously into each other,” Hux said, moving Kylo’s backpack onto the floor so he could flop down onto the couch.

“Right?!” Rey said in exasperation, and Phasma laughed. 

Kylo was getting a sick feeling in his stomach, accompanied by the thought that Hux and Phasma would probably much rather hang out with Rey than him any day. He walked over to the half with the beds, and flopped into his. If they cared, they’d come get him. Rey was in two seconds later flopping down on top of him. He groaned in protest and pushed her off.

“What?” he growled.

“We’re watching a movie, Mr. Angst.  Wanna join us?” she asked. 

He rolled his eyes. On one hand he did, but on the other, he felt like Rey was only there out of pity. He decided he would watch the movie anyway. Phasma was looking through the movies Kylo had brought to college with him, and Hux was sitting on the couch. Kylo was pretty surprised, he figured Hux would have gone back to studying. 

“God Kylo, all your movies suck,”  Phasma laughed grabbing one. “Seriously?  _ All _ the Star Wars movies?” Kylo’s face heated up.

“So? They’re good movies, okay?” 

“You brought them to college?” Rey said, laughing. “You’re still a giant nerd.”

“I am not!” Kylo said angrily crossing his arms.

“Oh, dude! We are  _ so _ watching The Breakfast Club,” Phasma said, excitedly pulling the disk and looking at the DVD player. Kylo had to admit it was one of his favorite movies.

“I’ve actually never even seen this film.” Hux said and Phasm whipped her head around to gape at him.

“How are we friends and you’ve ever seen this movie? I am a failure!” She yelled.

“Yeah who’s never seen The Breakfast Club?” Kylo asked

“Me.” Hux said indifferently with a shrug. 

“All the more reason to watch it!” Rey said with a smile flopping down onto the end opposite to Hux. She turned to him. “It’s a good movie mate.” Kylo rolled his eyes and turned back to see Phasma holding the disk in his face.

“I can’t figure out you DVD player, you do it.” She said handing him the disk and sitting next to Rey on the couch, that Kylo was realizing was made more for three people rather than four. He grabbed the remote and opened the DVD player popped it in and set the TV to play it. He walked over to the couch and sat down somewhat awkwardly between Phasma and Hux. It was mostly uncomfortable because the couch was small he was smushed between Phasma who he was barely touching and a very tense Hux who his left side was pressed against. He wondered how he’d managed to be in such uncomfortable proximity to Hux in the past two days. Hux looked uncomfortable as well not helping how Kylo felt at all but as the movie played they both began to ease a bit and Rey and Phasma were so relaxed they were practically goo beside them. Mid way through the movie, which Hux seemed to be thoroughly enjoying, Rey had fallen asleep on Phasma’s shoulder and Phasma had her long legs laid across Kylo and Hux’s laps. When she had put them up she earned a glare from Hux but Kylo didn’t mind to much. 

Kylo had seen the movie a thousand times and had to fight the urge to quote it the whole way through. As the last shot of the movie froze and  _ Don’t You _ played. Phasma was gently rousing Rey from her sleep and Kylo got up to get turn off the movie and put it away.

“Weak dude, you only lasted, like, a third of the way.” Phasma whispered smiling at Rey who seemed a bit embarrassed that she had fallen asleep but laughed. He decided he thought they’d make a cute couple if they ever decided to get together, he just hoped he wouldn’t have to watch them, to quote rey, ‘give mutual heart eyes’ and that they would just go out. Granted Rey didn’t really sit back and let things happen, she was absolutely a woman of action, and from what he could tell of Phasma she was much the same way. He didn’t think it would be long.

 

As Hux sat on the couch arms crossed he considered what having this many...friends would be like, because up until this point Phasma was about the only person that he talked to let alone considered something past an acquaintance.

“Okay nerds, see you later.”  Phasma said as she and Rey left the dorm. There was a beat of silence as Kylo was putting his box of movies away before he asked,

“So, what did you think of the movie?” He turned to look at Hux.

“It was...pretty good I guess.” He said with a shrug. That was really downplaying it. He’d quite enjoyed the movie, but he had no interest in sharing that with Kylo.

“ _ Pretty _ good? You  _ guess _ ?” Kylo asked sounding like he didn’t believe Hux in the least. 

“I mean the cinematography wasn’t exactly brilliant.” Kylo knit his eyebrows together, “the acting wasn’t bad but it wasn’t excellent,” Kylo scoffed, “ and the plot was a bit lacking in my opinion.” Hux spoke confidently and precisely in his analysis. Though it was all completely false, he had been sitting quite close next to Kylo the entire time and he was sure Kylo had seen how he had actually gotten quite invested in the movie. In fact gotten a bit emotional about it, but he really hoped he could convince Kylo he hadn’t.

“On the cinematography, it was the 80’s, what did you expect? The acting is phenomenal and adds to the already amazing plot but pretty much what makes the plot so good is the fact that anyone can relate to it on some level!” Kylo said getting more and more passionate with each word. Hux scowled at him.

“Well I didn’t.” Hux said through gritted teeth even though in all honesty did to agree with Kylo’s assessment more than his own, he couldn’t let Kylo know that. He could definitely connect to a parent's disapproval and disappointment. Kylo grunted and rolled his eyes.

“Whatever man.” he said walking to the bedroom part of the dorm. Hux stood up and smoothed out wrinkles that probably weren’t really there in his clothes and he pinched the bridge of his nose. He walked over to his desk since he wasn’t going to be studying anymore he needed to put everything away in it’s place. He had already straightened things a bit before joining everyone that night but he needed to make sure everything was right. He really hated how much he felt like he had to make things perfect over and over again. Phasma had asked him at the beginning of their friendship why he always organised his thing before leaving and made such a fuss of making sure things were tidy and perfect. 

He hadn’t really known how to answer at the time so he said he didn’t know, because it was the truth. She had then taken it upon herself to search for an answer. On the internet of course. She had concluded he had some level of OCD. He decided that he wouldn’t tell his father, his father didn’t really believe in mental illness, and he certainly wouldn’t believe Hux had any. Hux however did a lot of research on his own and did his best to learn how to cope with things he struggled with, he had to, letting it make him less efficient wasn’t an option.

After Hux finished putting everything away and giving the area and giving it another once over to make sure everything was in the right place he grabbed his laptop and walked into the dorm half, he had a paper to finish for political theory, Kylo was sitting in a cocoon of blankets and had his laptop on his lap with headphones in his ears and his face all scrunched up into a scowl as he typed furiously. Hux rather thought he looked cute but batted that thought away as quickly as possible. Kylo glanced up at Hux and pulled out one headphone.

“What?” He said scowling at Hux who hadn’t realised he was definitely staring at Kylo. He wracked his brain for reasons that he would have been looking at him.

“What are you listening to?” Hux asked trying his best to keep the panic out of his voice, and succeeding. Kylo raised an eyebrow at the question never the less and Hux shrugged looking away. “Studies show that music can help with focus, and I’m writing a paper so I was wondering if you wanted to just play it out loud.” Good that was a good cover in short notice. Kylo was looking at him curiously but moved his hand towards the headphone jack but stopped short.

“I don’t think you’ll like it. What kind of music do you even listen to?” Kylo asked giving a smirk. Hux shrugged. He really prefered Jazz over most things but he never really had time for music.

“It doesn’t really matter, I don’t care either way,” he said sitting on his own bed. Kylo gave him one more quizzical look before he pulled out the cord and his music blared loudly in the dorm, his laptop obviously had high quality speakers, and the song was very much not in Hux’s taste it was in the middle of the song it was loud and the words were blaring something about going into the city to see a marching band. 

Hux scrunched up his face and Kylo rolled his eyes turning the volume on his computer down,

“See I told you you wouldn’t like it.”

“Ok, admittedly it’s not something I would listen to.” Hux said with a shrug. Kylo scowled,

“Whatever you can’t even really appreciate it unless you hear it on vinyl I just didn’t have enough room to bring all that stuff.” Hux was almost surprised Kylo would be that type of person, but then again he really wasn’t. He laughed in fact, out loud, at how predictable it was for Kylo to be that type of person.

“My God, you’re so ridiculously pretentious!” He said still genuinely chuckling giving Kylo a brief smile. Hux didn’t even mean it in a mean way really, it was almost endearing. Almost. Kylo gave him a strange look and plugged the headphones back in.

“No leave it playing out loud, I don’t care.” Hux said sitting up in his bed opening his laptop the smile still feint on his lips. He glanced at Kylo who was giving him a look with an emotion Hux couldn’t quite place, something similar to confusion maybe, but he decided he wouldn’t over think it and he’d just get his listening to Kylo’s dreadful music. Hux smiled again shaking his head despite himself as he glanced away from Kylo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you guys have any suggestions lol, your comments and kudos fuel me so leave some if you want.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

As the weeks went on Rey and Phasma consistently dragged Hux and Kylo out to do things. Sometimes Poe and Finn came along, other times it was just the two of them with Phasma. Hux couldn’t actually say he hated it, yes it was a waste of his time and Kylo could be infuriating, but sometimes it could be...fun. And besides, his grades were all still perfect so he didn’t really have a reason not to let it happen. On the downside of things Phasma seemed to be absolutely dead set on calling Hux and Kylo a couple and trying to get them together. Even though Phasma had respectfully said nothing about Hux being gay and Rey and Kylo didn’t know for sure if Hux was in fact gay, to his knowledge, she was still constantly on about it. Texting him about it frequently and she was convinced Kylo liked him, Hux fervently denied that and pointed out that even if Kylo liked him, which there was no chance of, Hux didn’t have a romantic interest in Kylo. Sure he was very nice to look at and Hux actually got along with him pretty despite their frequent squabbling which Rey and Phasma both said made them look like an old married couple...but he definitely didn’t like him. Hux brushed these thoughts away as was leaving the dorm to pick up some groceries, he wasn’t a fan of what the cafeteria offered especially for the amount of money that it took, but he stopped by Kylo calling his name from the top of the stairs from their floor. Hux sighed heavily turning to face him. 

“What?” he asked. Kylo shifted on his feet looking uncomfortable.

“Uh, can you come back for a minute...I need you to fix something.” Hux again sighed heavily and began his walk back to their dorm wandering heavily what Kylo had smashed this time, he had a very bad habit of doing that when he got angry, what a child. When they entered the dorm Hux didn’t immediately see anything that had been smashed so he looked at Kylo expectantly. Kylo looked almost embarrassed not meeting Hux’s eye. 

“I tried to make ramen in the damn coffee maker.” he said reluctantly still not meeting his eyes. Hux didn’t know why he was surprised. He laughed a little under his breath. Leave it to Kylo to do something so idiotic without any thought. 

“Of course you did.” Hux said sighing as he walked to go assess the damage of the coffee maker. Said coffee pot was sitting with water all around it and looked like it had most likely shorted out. Even if it hadn’t Hux had no desire to try and fix it, or try to use it ever again really. Hux also knew for a fact Kylo wouldn’t survive without coffee in the mornings and neither would he. He sighed heavily once more, he seemed to be doing a lot of that today,  quickly cleaning up the mess and made sure the counter had no traces of the disaster left.

“Ok, come on we’ll just go buy a new one.” Hux said turning back to walk out of the dorm but Kylo didn’t follow and when he turned to see why he was met with Kylo’s quizzical look. He fought the urge to look past him at his desk to make sure it was still ordered how he wanted from the first time he had been about to leave.

“You’re not mad?” He asked sounding doubtful. Hux let the thoughts of his desk go and focused on Kylo raising an eyebrow.

“No. I mean, yeah, that was stupid” he said shrugging, “but it’s not like we don’t have enough money to buy a new one.” Hux said shrugging again as he walked out of the dorm, but Kylo was still standing in the room brow furrowed.

“Come on, I want to make sure we get one you can’t break by being an imbecile.” Hux said walking back towards the stairs, Kylo walked after him and they went out to the parking lot. Hux didn’t have a car and Kylo only had a bike and as Hux had been planning to go to the store anyway, Phasma was waiting outside in her Jaguar. He opened the front door and leaned the seat forward so Kylo could get in the back.

“I didn’t know Kylo was coming.” Phasma said smiling at Kylo as Hux got in the passenger seat and shut the door.

“He broke the coffee maker so we have to get a new one.” Hux said and Phasma laughed.

“Oh my god, how did you break it?” She said turning her body half around to see Kylo who was scowling furiously in the back seat. 

“I was trying to make ramen noodles in it.” He said through gritted teeth to which Phasma laughed harder cruelly. 

“Nice.” she said turning back to the road and taking off for the best store the town had, which was unfortunately Walmart. The drive was fairly short as, again, this town in New York was very small.

When they arrived at Walmart and got out of the car Phasma remained inside.

“All right kids your fairy squad mother has a hot date, I’ll pick you guys up later or you can walk or something.” She said with a smile, a wink, and flicking her sunglasses down she drove off. Hux narrowed his eyes.

“How much you want to bet that ‘hot date’ is my cousin.” Kylo said in a monotone with a very unamused look. Hux scoffed. 

“Who else would it be.” he said his phone buzzing in his pocket as they walked towards the store from the parking lot he pulled it out to see a text.

 

From Phasma 12:30:

_ Have fun with your boyfriend ;) _

 

Hux scowled at the text and furiously typed a response before putting his phone on silent.

 

To Phasma 12:31

_ Don’t text and drive. _

 

As he put his phone back in his pocket and they walked into the store where a greeter gave them a dead eyed smile Hux decided he wouldn’t think about any of the things Phasma had been saying lately. They walked in through the second set of automatic doors standing in the front of the store, Hux looked up at the signs which told what each section had in it. When he found home appliances he looked over to tell Kylo that’s where they needed to go, but saw he was already wandering off in the store. 

“Oh my god.” Hux said in exasperation. This was like taking care of a child. “Kylo!” He called walking slightly faster to catch up with him.

“What?” Kylo asked nonchalantly continuing to walk through the store.

“The home appliance section is that direction you twit.” Hux said pointing in the opposite direction they were walking. They were now turning into the music aisle and Kylo paused to browse.

“Well yeah, but we can always get that later so we don’t have to carry it around the store or get a cart, Phasma probably won’t be back for while if she has a date with Rey.” Hux sighed heavily frowning as Kylo bent down to grab a CD. Hux couldn’t argue with that because though he wanted to finish this errand and get out of the store somewhat quickly he didn’t want to walk and Phasma probably  _ would _ be taking her time to pick them up. Regardless of that fact he still wanted to argue with Kylo on the matter, something about Kylo made Hux never want to let matters drop. 

Unfortunately Hux couldn’t formulate any arguments at that moment. He crossed his arms and leaned towards Kylo to see the CD he was looking at.

“What’s that?” He asked bitterly. Kylo raised an eyebrow seeming surprised Hux  _ hadn’t _ argued.

“Twenty One Pilots Blurryface album, I have it on vinyl, but like I said I couldn’t bring that to college so I think I want the CD too.” Kylo said flipping the CD over to look at the price. Hux rolled his eyes.

“I don’t understand your music taste and I don’t think I ever will.” Hux said and Kylo smirked at him setting the CD back on the wrack.

“Probably not, I doubt you can comprehend something so complex.” Hux scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Oh please, more like something so inconsistent and sporadic as you.” Kylo narrowed his eyes.

“It’s  _ not _ inconsistent I just like to have some variation but okay fine, what’s your favourite kind of music?” He asked gesturing to the wracks of music. Hux rolled his eyes agian.

“I doubt that they have anything I enjoy at a Walmart.” Hux said smirking at how Kylo’s face fell slightly. “But if I do have enough time to figure out what I want to listen to I prefer classical or jazz maybe.” Kylo raised and eyebrow and scoffed.

“Oh and I’m the pretentious one?” Kylo said walking farther down the aisle Hux following suit.

“I would say you are far more pretentious than anyone else I’ve ever met Kylo.” Hux said feeling something twist in the pit of his gut when he said it. Kylo simply snorted in reply. 

They were now out of the music aisle and Hux was still following Kylo who seemed to just be wandering aimlessly through the store, but as it turned out it wasn’t so aimless as the ended up in the children’s section of the store.

“I’m getting on a children’s display bike.” Kylo said completely deadpan before starting towards them. Hux had an image of the enormous man that was Kylo getting on a child’s bike and he grabbed Kylo by the collar.

“No, you impulsive child!” Hux barked, his words fitting the situation to perfectly. Kylo rolled his eyes with the hint of a smile on his lips.

“Ok fine. Killjoy.” Kylo said in a teasing voice walking towards another aisle. Hux followed begrudgingly to make sure he didn’t do anything to stupid, which he had quite the tendency to do. Kylo studied the toy in aisle as they walked through not really stopping at anything then looping to the next aisle. They went through several Kylo mostly just messing with random things Hux mildlyl joining in. In one aisle Kylo decided it would be a great idea to hit several keys on a child’s keyboard that made a lot of noise, resulting in a very flustered Hux who made sure no one was around as he turned bright red and moved two aisles over from Kylo who quickly caught up to him laughing. Hux scowled at him.

“Didn’t you love doing this as a kid?” Kylo asked. Hux’s chest constricted.

“No, my parents didn’t really go shopping, our maid did, and if they had they wouldn’t have taken me, and certainly not to toys.” Hux said bitterly, glancing at the arrangement of “boy” children’s toys not wanting to see Kylo’s reaction. Regardless he got Kylo’s reaction from his words so he looked anyway.

“Oh. Uh,” he seemed to be fumbling, “My parents liked to do things for themselves, I usually ended up running away to the toy aisle by myself.” He said smiling ever so slightly then his expression changed to something more bitter almost a scowl but sadder. He took a deep breath and looked up clapping his hands once. “Well anyway! I have an idea.” He said quickly walking out of the toy aisle Hux quickly moved back to his side as he walked towards the home appliance section.

“Are we getting the coffee maker now?” Hux asked not really understanding what was happening and Kylo stopped dead in his tracks to face Hux a mad glint in his eyes.

“Okay, so we’re gonna go get a toaster and then go to an employee place plug it in and toast like three bags of bread, then we’re gonna put the toast broken up into cash registers.” Hux took a moment to process and make sure he heard everything Kylo said correctly. He blinked several times before he came up with an appropriate response.

“What.” he managed weakly. Kylo took a deep breath and began his spiel again but Hux cut him off. “No I mean, why? Why on earth would you want to do that?” Kylo opened his mouth to answer but Hux cut him off again. “You know what don’t answer that, we aren’t doing that. First off we have no idea where a plug in would be second off we aren’t stealing a toaster and bread-” Kylo interjected “We could always buy them.” Hux narrowed his eyes at Kylo then continued, “ third off how would you even get the bread into the cash registers?” Kylo grinned wickedly. “You know what don’t answer that either. We aren’t doing any of that.” Hux said sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose.

“You’re no fun.” Kylo said teasingly again as he walked off. Hux followed him, he was almost surprised that Kylo wasn’t get mad at him by this point, but it did seem that lately Kylo was ever so slightly less temperamental towards Hux. He wondered what that meant.

As they walked Hux was starting to notice how absolutely out of order everything in the store was and he had to fight very hard against the urge to rearrange the entire store, instead he just looked at Kylo who was completely oblivious. He really was quite attractive Hux thought before batting the thought away as he always did. Kylo spun around once before facing Hux.

“Okay I’m out of ideas of messing up crap in the store, what do you want to do?” He asked. Hux crossed his arms.

“Well I initially was going out for groceries so we can get those first then the coffee maker I suppose.” Hux said walking towards open aisle of multiple foods heading for the fruits and vegetables.

“Why can’t you just eat what normal college students eat?” Kylo asked. Hux rolled his eyes.

“What like you and your ramen noodles?” He said looking at Kylo with a shit eating grin. Kylo just scowled and glared back. 

 

Kylo hung back and watched as Hux grabbed a basket to put the various foods he wanted in. He got several red apples, spinach, cauliflower, and broccoli before moving out of the fruits and vegetables area. Kylo would rather die than eat any of that.

“Wow I again ask why can’t you eat like a normal college student?” Kylo said following Hux who simply rolled his eyes. 

“Because being healthy is important, besides these are all foods that are good for brain capacity.” Hux said in an analytical tone he often used Kylo rolled his, he couldn’t believe how hard Rey was trying to get them together, Kylo was not interested in him at all, and even if he was he doubted Hux would return the feeling since he was pretty sure Hux was straight. Kylo tried not to think about it too much, but again Rey made that somewhat hard. She pretty much constantly texted him about how cute him and Hux would be and how he should just go for it because she could tell he liked him, even though he most certainly did not...he didn’t. Kylo brushed the thoughts away as best as he could as Hux’s focus shifted back to Kylo. Kylo glanced at the basket piled high with fruits and vegatables. Hux ate like a rabbit. 

“Ok, well i’ve got what I need for now, there’s not much I can really make in a dorm so buying much else would be pointless.” He said walking back towards the home appliance section.

“I’m buying the coffee maker since I broke it right?” Kylo asked falling into step next to Hux. He shrugged shifting the basket in his arms like it was too heavy for him. It probably weighed quite a bit with all the food he had gotten.

“I hadn’t really thought about it, logically we could split the cost since we’ll both being using it.” Hux said shifting the basket once again. Kylo grabbed the basket from him without really thinking about it.

“I think that sounds fair.” Kylo said continuing to walk as if nothing had happened. The basket was in fact a bit heavy but Kylo had a lot of built up muscle he had worked out a lot in his highschool years and still retained it. Hux was looking at him in confusion.

“Why did you take my basket?” Hux asked sounding even more confused than he looked. Kylo wracked his brain for a good reason other than ‘it looked heavy and I didn’t want you to struggle’ because that didn’t sound like something someone who was your snarky half friend would do.

“Your arms are like a noodles and you looked like you were gonna drop everything.” Nice save. Hux rolled his eyes and scoffed.

“Whatever.” He said crossing his arms and Kylo could swear he saw a slight blush on his face. As they got to the home appliance section and found the section that had all the coffee makers Hux studied them all intently before looking at Kylo who was standing a bit away from him still holding the basket watching Hux rather than looking at any of the coffee makers. 

“What do you think?” Hux asked crossing his arms and looking at Kylo expectantly. Kylo looked at the coffee makers feeling his face heat up.

“Uh, I don’t care. Maybe one that’s cheap? Just incase it does break again.” Kylo said shifting his feet. Hux sighed heavily.

“Are you planning on breaking another?” He asked. Kylo scowled.

“No! I’m just saying! One that works well and is cheap is probably the best idea.” Kylo said a little angrily. Hux rolled his eyes.

“That’s very specific Kylo.” Hux said sarcastically, looking back to the coffee makers. After what seemed like a great deal of consideration he chose a simple silver and black one with a largish pot and no special features. “

“Will you text Phasma and ask her if she’s able to pick us up now?” Hux asked making his way out of the aisle and back to the front of the store towards the checkout. Kylo took out his phone and opened Phasma shooting her a message asking if she could come pick them up. Once they made into the checkout line she had texted him back saying she would be there soon. He relayed the message to Hux who simply nodded as they stood in line for the checkout. 

“I hate checkout lines.” Hux commented absently as they neared the register. Kylo nodded in agreement.

“They’re pretty damn irritating, I hate waiting.” Kylo said looking at the wrack of magazines.  Once they finished paying and getting out of the store Hux was still carrying the coffee maker with both his arms and Kylo was carrying the numerous bags full of Hux’s groceries. He debated switching with Hux because the coffee maker was probably as heavy as the groceries if not heavier but he decided against saying or doing anything.

Phasma was waiting for them, her chrome Jaguar sitting in a parking space close to the front doors. They walked over to it Hux opening the front door and leaning the front seat down like usual and Kylo climbed into the back like usual. As Phasma backed up out of the parking lot Hux asked,

“So how was that date with Rey?” Phasma simply laughed.

“I never said that’s who I was on a date with.” She said with a grin. “But it was great.” Kylo rolled his eyes and he heard Hux scoff.

“Please you two are so obvious, it’s ridiculous.” Kylo said earning a nod of agreement from Hux. Phasma gasped dramatically.

“You caught us red handed! We’re very good…” she paused dramatically “Galpals.” she finished in a flat sarcastic tone. Kylo shared an unamused look with Hux before Phasma sniggered. “Yes we’re dating. Amazing I know, we  _ finally _ got together.” She said smiling and then gave Hux a look Kylo didn’t understand and that made Hux look away from her. “But enough about me. How was you twos date?” Phasma asked maliciously. Hux snapped his head to look at her.

“It wasn’t a date!” Kylo snapped his face heating up. 

“It was a necessary shopping trip that was uneventful and,  _ absolutely _ not a date.” Hux said glaring at her his voice cold.

“Okay, okay, geez!” She said laughing meanly, but she did drop the matter. By now they had made it back to the dorms and were stopped outside Kylo and Hux’s. They got out of the car and walked to the dorm carefully opening doors as not to drop any of the things they had bought. Once they got to the dorm Kylo set Hux’s food down on his desk and took the coffee maker from him to set it up.

“Hey,” Hux said somewhat softly making Kylo turn back to face him but Hux himself was facing away from Kylo standing in front of his groceries, “I had a good time today.” Hux said is voice again uncharacteristically soft, Kylo wanted to see Hux’s face as he felt his own heat up a lot.

“Me too.” He managed weakly standing there awkwardly for a few before quickly going to set up the coffee maker trying, and failing, not to overthink what just happened.

 

Hux wasn’t sure why he had said it and he was very glad he had stayed turned from Kylo because his face was very very hot and he was sure he was blushing profusely due to his very fair complexion. What he had said was true, he really had enjoyed the mundane task of shopping because he had been with Kylo, but why the hell had he told him? Hux took all of the bags of food over to the mini fridge he had purchased the first week of school and began organizing his foods trying desperately to get his mind off his emotions not wanting to acknowledge them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DENIAL AIN'T JUST A RIVER IN EGYPT BOYS. On a side note I have a plan for this fic the next couple of chapter are gonna be good *rubs hands together*


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up this chapter is gonna be a rIDE.

Hux was sure he would regret ever saying he’d never seen any of the Star Wars movies as he sat on the couch watching Kylo set all six of the movies out and pop “Star Wars: A New Hope” into the DVD player. Hux couldn’t even remember how the topic had come up or why he thought it was a good idea to say he’d never seen them. Kylo of course had been extremely insistent on binge watching them all right away. So that saturday morning Kylo had woken up at a decent hour so they could watch them all in once sitting.

“I still can’t believe you’ve never seen any of these movies.” Kylo said sitting down next to Hux on the couch, maybe a little close than necessary, and pressing the play button on the remote. Hux rolled his eyes.

“Like I said my parents thought books and movies that weren’t educational were pointless so no I’ve never watched any of them, and when I was older I didn’t have the time.” Hux said a little bitterly thinking of how, it wasn’t really his parents per say, but his father. Then the theme blared from the TV and Kylo hushed him leaning forward before anything more could be said. 

As they watched the movies that day and ate an assortment of things Hux rarely indulged in like popcorn or candy Kylo quoted long parts of each movie, multiple times for some of them, and Hux could feel him looking at him at parts that he obviously loved. In between the two trilogies Kylo explained how the originals were better and that’s why he showed him those first, but you still had to watch the prequels because though the writing was wooden and the directing was bad, the characters were worth it. As the movies progressed he decided that he agreed that the first trilogy was better, and that the acting in the prequels was mediocre at best, granted that probably  _ did  _ depend more on the writing and directing than anything else, but the plots of the prequels were not as strong or driven as the originals and didn’t even make sense half of the time. He voiced these opinions at varying points of the movies and Kylo would typically agree, really only disagreeing when it came to his insults about the characters particularly Anakin. His typical response was “It was the writing damn it!” After 12 hours of sitting and watching those movies Hux had to admit, he had been missing out on a pretty well made franchise.

“So what’d you think?” Kylo asked, excitement evident on his face. Hux decided he would voice his honest opinions rather than shield them as he’d done with the breakfast club, since this time they didn’t really have to do much with personal emotions.

“I thought they were good. I liked the story...aside from the prequels.” Kylo nodded.

“What was your favourite though?” Kylo asked still animated. Hux thought carefully.

“Well I really liked most of the things dealing with the dark side, very interesting, I think I liked the second in the originals the best.” Kylo nodded with a smile.

“Empire strikes back solid choice solid choice. I love the darkside too, I think it’s just more interesting and complex.” Kylo said smiling at Hux. Then he looked like he remembered something and looked at his phone.

“Shit! We’re supposed to go out with Rey and Phas tonight aren’t we?” He said frantically standing. Hux remembered as well that they had had plans to go meet up at a club with the girls. They had started there star wars marathon fairly early that day and still had time to make it down to the bar, albeit late, but they could still make it. 

Kylo was quickly putting away his DVD’s in a manner that made Hux cringe. Hux in turn organized his things as best he could before they rushed down to the Club, which thankfully was only a few blocks away. Once they entered they scanned the club for the girls. Hux wasn’t really a fan of the club scene, or alcohol, in his experience it made smart people do stupid things, but the club was where everyone had decided they wanted to go that night and he didn’t feel like it was worth argueing since he didn’t much care and was more so going to be dragged along than anything, besides he would simply choose not to drink. 

When they finally found Rey and Phasma, who were both sitting in a booth for four throwing back shots, they headed towards them moving through the masses of people. Kylo didn’t seem especially affected by the people Hux however was very uncomfortable, he had no idea who any of these people were and had no desire to be in such close proximity to them, hell, Hux rarely liked being this close to people who he did know or even liked most of the time. Once they made it to the to the book Phasma and Hux were at and slid in next to them. 

“What took you so long?” Rey yelled over the pulsing music words slightly slurred.

“Yeah! What on each could you two have been doing?” Phasma yelled equally as loud winking and elbowing Hux. Hux felt a blush creep up his face. They were obviously at the very least already pretty tipsy. 

“We were watching all the Star Wars movies in one sitting because Hux has never seen any of them.” Kylo yelled defensively, and Hux couldn’t really tell because of the awful lighting in the club, but he thought he was blushing as well. The girls, who were already giggling, began laughing even harder.

“Oh my god!” Phasma yelled laughing quite hard to Hux’s dismay, “ You absolute nerds, god!” Kylo began trying to defend it looking angry. Hux said nothing instead crossed his arms as Rey called for another round of four shots over Kylo. 

“I don’t drink.” Hux said curtly. And Phasma made a noise.

“Come On! Just do one you lil nerd.” She said in a fake pleading choice before bursting back into giggles as Rey started yelling DO IT AND YOU’RE DO IT AND YOU’RE COOL in rapid succession. Hux wondered exactly much alcohol they had had before they had gotten there, Phasma wasn’t much of a light weight, unlike himself, so it had to have been a fair amount. When the shots arrived Phasma and Rey immediately slammed them back in sync and cheered. Hux looked at the shot in front of him as Kylo slammed his back and coughed slightly. He wondered idly how much of a drinker Kylo had been in the past. He looked at the drink again before taking a deep breath and slamming it back. He coughed his throat burning, just another reason he hated alcohol. Rey and Phasma laughed before Rey yelled that the song that had just come on was her favourite and she grabbed Phasma’s wrist dragging her onto the dance floor, Phasma called two shots for Hux and Kylo and winked at Hux as she was dragged off. Hux sighed and let his head fall into his hands.

“Why did I think I could get away with no drinking?” Hux asked feeling a very slight buzz already from the first shot, he really was a pathetic light weight. Kylo laughed shrugging.

“It’s not like you’re gonna get hammered, it’s fine.” He said as the shots arrived. Hux really didn’t want to drink, but he also didn’t want Kylo to one up him at anything, and in that moment he decided he would do as many shots as Kylo did, maybe even one more than him. He took the shot at the same time Kylo did, his eyes watering slightly.

“How much are you planning to drink?” Hux asked trying to be casual. Kylo raised an eyebrow.

“I’ll probably just do a couple more shots, then be done. You?” Kylo asked. Hux nodded his head.

“Yeah I’ll do that.” He said thinking hard about how this would affect him, the alcohol already clouding his mind slightly. He couldn’t let Kylo drink more than him. Kylo called for two more rounds of two shots. Hux kept nodding. This was probably a terrible idea. 

Scratch that, it was a terrible idea.

“After the shots we should dance.” Hux heard his voice yell over the music. He wasn’t really sure he wanted to dance, but it sounded like a good idea. Kylo was looking at him like he was going crazy.

“You want to...dance?” He asked clearly confused. Hux thought about it for a second then giggled, fuck, was he giggling? 

“Yeah what else are we gonna do at a club?” He asked with a shrug still smiling like an idiot. The shots arrived and Hux knocked it back quickly, breathing out loudly at the sensation his eyes watering again. Kylo took his as well and looked at Hux with something maybe similar to worry. Hux didn’t know why he hadn’t wanted to drink at the beginning of the night, he had liked to drink sometimes in highschool and he felt great right now. He and Kylo talked until the last two shots arrived and Hux took his with enthusiasm.

“Come on let’s dance!” He yelled grabbing Kylo’s hand and dragging him onto the dance floor. When they were on the dance floor and Hux faced Kylo properly who just looked confused, but Hux didn’t really care. He wasn’t really one for dancing but he began to sway to the beat of the music and Kylo began to too still looking at him with something that may have been closer to worry than confusion, but Hux couldn’t really tell he was too drunk everything was covered by a layer of the alcohol's effects. Hux continued to study Kylo’s face admiring how attractive he was, and he was very attractive. It occurred to Hux that those thoughts weren’t supposed to be there, but at the moment he didn’t really care he liked Kylos face. He decided he wanted to tell him that, before he could yell he thought Kylo was pretty Phasma and Rey bumped into them.

 

Kylo was a little surprised on how Hux was acting. He had considered asking if he was ok but he decided against it, he was sure he would be fine, and if he wasn’t it was doubtful he’d tell Kylo. As Hux’s swaying slowed and he seemed to be studying Kylos face intensly as he was about to ask what was wrong Rey and Phasma clumsily bumped into them.

“How did you get him on the dance floor, what the hell?” Phasma yelled pointing at Hux who scoffed and pushed her shoulder.

“He was actually the one who suggested it.” Kylo said with a shrug. Phasma narrowed her eyes leaning towards Kylo using Rey who was laughing a lot as she always did when she got drunk he knew unfortunately from high school parties they’d both been at, as a support.

“How much did you guys have to drink?” She asked. 

“I took four shots Phasma, I couldn’t just let him drink more than me.” Hux said slurring his words. Phasma straightening up then leaned over clutching her stomach laughing hard.

“Holy shit! No wonder, good god. This kid is the biggest lightweight-” “I am not!” “-I have ever known! God he’s shitfaced!” She ruffled Hux’s hair affectionately, “Make sure he’s ok okok. Rey and I are gonna go make out somewhere have fun losers!” Phasma said pushing past them laughing with Rey as they scampered away. Kylo sighed heavily feeling a little worried. Hux was still swaying to the beat of the music very close to him. Kylo was admittedly a little buzzed, but this was ridiculous. Hux  _ was _ shitfaced and Kylo got the feeling he as the type of drunk to do something he would regret. 

“Hey dude let’s go sit back down ok?” Kylo said putting a hand on Hux’s shoulder and moving him out of the crowd, Hux didn’t really protest just laughed and said Kylo was dumb. Kylo kept a hand on Hux’s shoulders as they walked back to the booth they were in to steady his movements. Eventually Rey and Phasma came back to the booth and most of the rest of the night was them all yelling drunkenly about school and life in general. Phasma and Rey had a few more drinks along the way Kylo not wanting to get drunk and everyone restraining Hux from getting even more drunk didn’t have anymore. Eventually they all decided after two hours there they should be heading back to the dorms, but they wouldn’t walk together, that had been what Phasma had wanted as they left several steps ahead of Kylo and Hux. Kylo was a little worried for them both being drunk but he trusted they would be fine. 

Since Hux was so drunk they were going pretty slow. Kylo steadying him as they went, he was very unstable and he felt like Hux could topple at any second. He was just sort of babbling about nothing as they kept walking, and as they got out of the bar Hux did almost fall. Kylo impulsively picked him up and Hux made a noise of indignation. He was pretty light despite only being a couple inches shorter than Kylo, probably had to do with the fact he ate rabbit food and probably nothing else.

“What the hell Kylo?” Hux asked looping his arms around his neck  for support.

“This is the easiest way to make sure you don’t wipe out while we walk back to the dorm.” Kylo said a blush creeping up his face. Hux looked like he was thinking very hard before saying,

“Ok, that makes sense.” With several nods. Kylo began walking and Hux started talking again speech slurred. Kylo was barely listening, it was really weird seeing Hux like this, he was usually precise and analytical and very put together.

“Kyloooooooo. Are you even listening to me?” Hux said grabbing his attention.

“Sorry, what were you saying then?” Kylo asked. Hux sighed heavily like he was being terribly inconvenienced.

“I said you need to stop being so damn attractive, it’s not fair.” Hux said making Kylo stop walking but Hux just kept talking. “You know I keep trying to tell myself I’m not attracted to you, like I know I’m gay and whatever which you know not many people know because I don’t want them to, but god really why did I really have to be attracted to yo- hey did you stop walking?” He rambled lolling his head. Kylo’s face was burning up, he felt a little like dying, that was definitely not something he would have told Kylo sober. He literally just said he didn’t tell people because he didn’t want them to know, Kylo felt like he was listening to a conversation that he wasn’t meant to hear. Kylo began walking again picking up the pace trying to get back to the dorm before Hux could reveal anything else he would probably regret. Hux leaned his head on Kylo’s shoulder as they continued walking. Kylo tried to just focus on getting back to the dorm but his mind was racing asking a thousand questions all at once. Did Hux actually find him attractive? Did that mean he liked Kylo? Would it matter if he did? Did Kylo like Hux? It was something he didn’t let himself even vaguely consider before seeing as he thought Hux was straight. He glanced at Hux who he was pretty sure was half asleep on his shoulder at this point. He needed to make sure he ate something and drank some water, even then his hangover would still probably be killer. When they arrived at the dorm Kylo set Hux down on the couch, Hux simply grunted.

“Hux you need to get something other than the alcohol in you.” Kylo said grabbing a water bottle from Hux’s mini fridge. 

“Pshhshhh. I’ll be fine.” Hux said waving a hand dismissively at Kylo face presse into the couch. Kylo rolled his eyes and helped Hux sit up.

“Dude at least half this bottle of water ok?” Hux mumbled something, but grabbed the water bottle and opened it chugging down half of it in one go and handing it back to Kylo. He sighed heavily and set the water bottle beside the couch so Hux could reach it if need be. 

Hux was already laying sprawled out on the couch again most likely on his way to being asleep. Kylo sighed heavily rubbing his face trying to clear his head a bit, the alcohol  _ he _ had had was not helping him right now.

“Good night Hux.” he called shutting off the lights and getting in bed on the other side of the dorm. 

 

Hux woke up to a pounding head ache as he squinted at the light filtering through the window. He had a momentary panic trying to figure out where he was before he realised he was in his dorm on the couch. Why the hell was he on the couch? 

He began to sit up then put a hand to the side of his head as the headaches pain increased. He layed pack down with a small groan. He was still in the same clothes as last night, what had happened? Hux wracked his brain trying to regain his bearings on what had happened last night.

Oh. Right. Hux had gone to the club with Kylo, Phasma, and Rey and, unfortunately, drank. Obviously more than he should have, though he wasn’t certain how much, he could only recall the night vaguely and the details were blurry at best. He hesitantly opened his eyes and saw a half empty water bottle setting next to the couch. Water was probably a good idea but he wasn’t sure that was even his bottle of water. He sat up putting a hand to his head again as the headache made him dizzy. He heard foot steps as Kylo walked around the corner looking down at his phone. When he looked up at Hux he seemed surprised.

“Oh, you’re up.” He said looking at Hux with something that resembled concern. 

“How much did I have to drink last night?” Hux asked desperately wanting an aspirin for his ever persistent headache. 

“You had four shots. You said something about not wanting me to one up you.” Kylo said looking slightly amused. Hux cringed in embarrassment. He wondered, painfully, how many more things he would regret saying last night. Kylo walked towards him grabbing the water bottle and handing it to him. “You refused to drink the whole bottle last night so here.” Hux looked at the water bottle absently the idea of him admitting something he didn’t want to while inebriated last night gnawing at the back of his mind. “Hey what do you remember from last night?” Kylo asked him and he looked like he was blushing. Hux redoubled his efforts of trying to remember exactly what happened last night. He didn’t remember doing anything to embarrassing, although, did he call Kylo pretty? His face heated up significantly. Hell he didn’t remember anything clearly enough to know for sure.

“I don’t really remember anything.” He said taking a drink from the water bottle not looking Kylo in the eyes. “You want to grab me some aspirin? My head is killing me.” Hux wanted to drop the subject, he didn’t want to know what he did last night at all. He hated what alcohol did to him but it seemed he still hadn’t learned his lesson. He just hoped he would be able to let it go and get back to studying.

Unfortunately he was not well as he continued to study for that remainder of the Sunday. It appeared he had caught something in that club as he coughed up his lungs, had a runny nose felt cold constantly, and the headache never went away. It didn’t matter though he was going to be ignoring it and getting things done. He wouldn’t be missing any class or any studying just because he felt awful. He did however end up not studying nearly as much as he wanted to due to the illness and feeling so completely tired, so he went to bed.

When he woke the next morning he was already running behind on his usual schedule, luckily he only had his gen eds that day but he was still feeling awful and rushing around. Kylo was watching him as he frantically tried to order all of his things and grab his class things.

“Hux.” Kylos voice cut through his scattered brain processing. He snapped his head to look at him.

“What.” He growled his voice coming out raspy from the sickness. Kylo knit his eyebrows together.

“Go the hell back to bed, you’re super sick.” Kylo said walking towards Hux looking almost genuinely worried. Hux looked back to what he was doing scowling.

“No, I’m-” he was cut off by a fit of aggressive coughing “-fine.” He finished deflated.

“No, you’re obviously not fine. I will take notes for you ok? Just go back to bed.” Kylo said gently. Hux felt something twist in the pit of his stomach at Kylo seeming to genuinely care about him. It was odd to see him like this but it was kind of nice. Hux set his things down reordering them ever so slightly.

“Ok, fine.” Hux said crossing his arms, Kylo seemed content with this and he began to leave. “Thank you.” Hux hastily added as he was half way through the door. Kylo paused still holding the door slightly open.

“Don’t mention it.” He said quietly before leaving. Hux collapsed back into his bed coughing again then blowing his nose and trying to get some sleep. As it happened his god awful cold only allowed him about half an hour of sleep before he woke up again with a fit of violent coughing. He made an attempt to get back to sleep after having a bit of water but to no avail. After about an hour of just laying in his bed in misery he decided that the amount of Kylo’s clothes strewn about the room was to much for him to ignore. He got up blowing his nose for the hundredth time that day and drinking more water before he started meticulously gather Kylo’s clothes and putting them into a hamper. Thankfully it wasn’t more than one load and they were all black. Of course. 

He took the hamper down to the laundry room in the basement of their dorm building and started a load. He set an alarm on his phone to tell him when to go switch the load of laundry to the dryer and went back upstairs. Kylo didn’t usually come back to the dorm until all of his classes were over for some reason so Hux wouldn’t have to worry about him coming home anytime soon since it was only a little past noon. He briefly tried to take another nap but again his coughing fits didn’t help. Hux made himself a bowl of spinach and sliced apple and ate it slowly with a bottle of water trying not to make his already very sore throat any worse. Shortly after he finished this task his phone alerted him that he should go downstairs to switch the laundry and so he did repeating the setting of an alarm to tell him when to collect the clothes. This time when he went upstairs he decided he may as well be studying materials if he wasn’t going to be in any classes today. As he studied periodically drinking water and blowing his phone alerted him once more that he could get Kylo’s clothes. He quickly reorganized his desk and went to fetch the clothes. When he brought them back up to their dorm he folded them neatly into a pile and set it on Kylos bed. Feeling as though he had accomplished enough for a sick day he laid back in bed and actually succeeded in drifting off this time around.

When he woke it was to the sound of the door opening and Kylo dropping his backpack at the door, a habit of his Hux very much detested. Kylo peeked his head around the corner to peer into the bed half of the room.

“Are you awake and or not dead?” Kylo asked in a quiet voice. Hux scoffed.

“Obviously you idiot.” Hux said sitting up and a brief feeling of dizziness washed over him, but over all he felt a great deal better than he had earlier. Kylo rolled his eyes and walked towards his bed pausing and turning back to face Hux.

“Did you...do my laundry?” He asked with an eyebrow raised and the corners of his mouth quirking. Hux felt his face heat up, it probably should have occurred to him that that wasn’t a super normal thing to have done.

“I was doing a load of black anyways.” He blurted crossing his arms. Kylo laughed.

“Wow. Okay you could have told me it bugged you.” He said shaking his head with a smile. Hux huffed.

“Like I said I was already doing laundry, besides, I couldn’t sleep.” Hux said getting up to get a water bottle and maybe slightly because he wanted to escape Kylo’s presence. He sat down on the couch.

“Can I have those notes please.” Hux asked pinching the bridge of his nose. Kylo grabbed his backpack and rifled around in it for a minute before grabbing a notebook opened to a page and handing it to him. Hux took them gratefully and looked at the page it was opened to and squinted at the black ink on the page. 

“What the hell is this?” He asked holding the scattered chicken scratches that were his “notes” to Kylo. “This is as disorganized as your half of the dorm.” He said squinting at the page again. Kylo sighed rolling his eyes

“Give it to me.” He said grabbing the notebook from Hux. “It’s no that b-” he stopped mid sentence squinting at his own hand writing. “Wow ok yeah this is pretty bad.” He sighed heavily. “Whatever I can just reexplain it from memory nothing was that hard today, and the only teacher who seemed pissed was Professor Soke. There wasn’t even any assignments today. Which is really weird, but again whatever.” Hux sighed heavily  pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Ok fine.” Hux said. Kylo nodded pulling his desk chair over to the couch as Hux was taking up the whole thing by now laying down on it. He looked down at his notes once again.

“Alright I’m gonna try to use these to help, so let’s start with English.” Kylo said furrowing his brow in concentration. 

As Kylo spoke he became fairly animated and honestly it was...endearing he was pretty cute if Hux was being honest. He tried to shrug the thoughts off and settled on at least acknowledging that Kylo wasn’t as disorganised and careless as he came off and that was something though he wasn’t even really listening to what he was saying at the moment. He was in fact admiring Kylo’s face. He was brought out of his thought process by Kylo making eye contact with him and raising an eyebrow. Hux had definitely been staring.  _ Shit _ .

 

“What? Hey are you paying attention?” Kylo asked looking at Hux who was just staring at him. “Don’t space out on me I’m trying to explain this stuff. What are you even thinking about?” Hux’s face was steadily getting redder before he hastily stuttered out.

“Nothing! I was paying attention.” He at least seemed like he was feeling better his coughs had been far and few between while Kylo had been recounting the lectures. Kylo raised an eyebrow Hux was still staring at Kylo. His lips specifically. He thought back to when Hux had been drunk and spewed out that he was gay and, at the very least, physically attracted to Kylo. 

Kylo was sort of panicking still half trying to convince himself he didn’t like Hux but in an attempt to not over think thing he leaned forward inch by inch let his eyes close slightly as Hux moved forward as well. But before he reached Hux the door slammed open.

“SQUAD MOTHER IS HERE MY CHILD ARE YOU OK? I BROUGHT SOUP!” Kylo sat up ramrod straight at the sound of Phasmas voice. They both turned their gaze to her faces bright red. She glanced between them a few times before her face broke out into a malicious grin.

“Oh my god no way. It’s finally happened praise the lord. You two were about to kiss oh my god!” She said laughing. Kylo felt himself blush harder and tense up.

“No! I was about to take his temperature!” He yelled as she continued to laugh.

“Holy shit Rey owes me 10 bucks!” She cackled, she quickly shuffled to Kylos desk setting down a tupperware container of soup and kissing Hux’s on the forehead, making his scowl deepen, his face outdoing the color of his coppery hair, then she skittered out of their room still laughing. Kylo turned back to face Hux, who was still glaring at the door, unsure of what to do next. Deciding he didn’t really want to deal with any of this anymore he stood up.

“Uh, I should probably go to bed, it’s been a long day, I’m really tired.” He rambled as he walked away not looking at Hux.

“Oh yeah. Uh, me too, I should probably, you know sleep off the rest of this cold.” Hux said awkwardly shuffling past him into the room and to his bed his face still furiously red. Kylo shut off the light and made his way to his own bed.

“Good night.” Kylo said awkwardly mentally kicking himself. He felt like an idiot. Hux had probably been leaning in the same as Kylo did out of pity and Phasma was just his saving grace. Kylo did his best to clear his mind and drift off to sleep.

 

Hux was irate as he lay fuming silently in bed. He wasn’t particularly sure who he was the most angry at. Himself for letting himself actually get to the point where he acknowledged his feeling for Kylo to some extent, Kylo for being the asshole he was having feeling for and actually almost kissing him, or Phasma for stopping the kiss. Technically being mad at all three for those reasons was a little contradictory, but Hux’s mind wasn’t analyzing things properly like it usually did, it was spiraling with the events that had unfolded. He finally looked down at his phone which was continually buzzing with a stream of texts from Phasma asking him multiple questions about, well every thing, along with the lenny face laced throughout, something she’d picked up from Rey. He sighed after going through all the texts and deciding to make one singular response that would hopefully shut her up. The truth.

 

To Phasma 10:45

_ If you must know you prying parasite, we did not kiss. Nothing happened. We did however almost kiss, stopped by you barging in. Things are honestly quite tense and awkward thank you very much. Besides I sincerely doubt this means anything it was a spur of the moment thing I don’t like him and I doubt he really liked me. Goodnight Phasma. _

 

Well, mostly the truth.

 

The next morning dreadfully Kylo and Hux went to the class they shared for that day, one which unfortunately for Kylo they also shared with Rey and Phasma. Kylo put in the effort of sitting as far away from Hux as possible. He decided space was maybe the best thing for right now. His thoughts were interrupted by Rey who sat next to him with a wide cheshire cat grin spread on her face as she leaned towards him.

“So.” She  said  wiggling her eyebrows, “I hear you finally accepted you like Hux. Tried to make a move.” She elbowed him. Kylo’s face was burning as he did his best to ignore her furiously scribbling what was written on the board. She sighed heavily,

“Come on Kylo. Please don’t try to pretend like this never happened you two need to just get together it’s painful watching.” Kylo sighed looked her straight in the eyes gathered his things and moved seats. He knew it would hurt him less if he just accepted the fact Hux didn’t actually like him back before he was even told that way he wouldn’t get his hopes up. The only thing he had regrets about was that now he knew how  _ he _ felt about Hux.

 

Hux shifted in his seat uncomfortably when Rey sat next to him. He could feel her looking at him waiting for him to meet her gaze and when he didn’t she sighed, similar to the way Kylo often did when he was frustrated.

“Look.” She said, “I know you like Kylo. Even if I didn’t personally believe that, Phasma would have me convinced because she’s your bestfriend she cares about you and she says you like him so I believe her. And I know Kylo, he’s my cousin but he’s closer to a brother. He really likes you. But he also happens to have some...emotional issues, but the one that matters here is his self confidence and being unsure of himself and how other feel about him, he will never be the one to ask you out because he’s terrified of rejection. He’d kill me right now if he knew I was saying all this but long story short, please just suck it up and ask him out for chists sake. You two need to get together.” She didn’t say anything else for the rest of the class but she may as well have been talking in his ear the entire class period with the way her word were rolling around his head. He thought it over multiple times. By the end of the class he still had no conclusions about whether or not he liked Kylo or if he liked Kylo...the latter seemed to be wavering and he knew unfortunately he didn’t stand a chance. Phasma and Rey were right, he had romantic feeling for Kylo. He had no idea what to do with this information, so he decided he would avoid it.

 

Phasma and Rey had been formulating plans in all of their spare time. Neither of them liked seeing Hux and Kylo being uncomfortable and suffering, mainly because of their own stupidity. They were uncomfortable because neither knew how to confront their feelings but it was obvious they had both at least acknowledged them now. The rest would just have to be up to Rey and Phasma to get something, anything to happen. At the very least get them talking again. 

So the plan was this. Rey would tell Kylo she wanted him to come to a party with her Finn and Poe and that Hux wouldn’t be there, Phasma would do something similar with Hux then they would get them to a room and barricade them in their until they made up...or made out, whatever worked. 

Both of the boys were very hesitant knowing that there was probably ulterior motives at work but each went along with it. Phasma had arrived first having Hux walk into the room then shutting the door and holding it. He pounded on the door.

“Phasma what the hell!” She shushed him and but he kept knocking on the door and protesting. Rey arrived shortly after they approached and Kylo heard the knocking and muffled yells from the closet and looked like he was about to bolt but Phasma and Rey did a hand off Rey holding the door and Phasma putting Kylo in a simple headlock shushing him as he was pushed into the room with Hux.

 

Kylo should have known it was a trap. Now here he was with Hux alone in a closetish room somewhere in Rey’s dorm building. Rey and Phasma had put multiple things in front of the door and told them they would be back in a while and that they weren’t allowed out unless they made up. Hux was pacing and pinching his nose something he often did when he was stressed. Neither of them said anything for a good few minutes just sort of standing there in tense awkward silence that seemed to be lasting forever until Kylo decided if he had to die of humiliation he wanted to make sure he wasn’t alone.

“So, uh we have gen eds together and stuff but, it’s kind of weird that I don’t know your major.” Hux didn’t speak for a moment making Kylo feel like he was suffocating.

“I’m a political science major.” He said absently. Of course he was. If fit perfectly, the only other thing Kylo could maybe see him going into was law. “What’s yours? You are right, it’s strange we don’t know each other's majors since we’re...friends.” Kylo scoffed trying to hide his discomfort with sarcasm like normal.

“I don’t know what do you think?” Hux didn’t say anything he put a hand to his chin in thought. 

“Oh I don’t know. English?” Hux guessed finally meeting Kylo’s eyes for the first time since they’d been thrown into this terribly awkward situation. Kylo scoffed again looking away.

“No that’s useless. I’m a philosophy major.” He said with biting sarcasm. Hux huffed a bit.

“What the hell do you plan on doing with that?” Hux asked obviously catching the irony of the statement. Kylo thought for a moment before shrugging. 

“I don’t really know.” Hux looked a bit confused as if the concept of someone not having everything planned out was completely foreign and it probably was. 

“Well what do you  _ want _ to do?” He asked as a follow up. Kylo shrugged again.

“Dunno.” He said trying to sound indifferent. Hux looked like he was about to have an aneurysm, it made Kylo smile ever so slightly, he worried too much for his own good. “I mean the last three generations of my family have been in the military so that’s what I’m probably gonna end up doing. Maybe airforce. I mean my mom is a politician but that’s not really my thing.” Hux knit his eyebrows together in confusion.

“What the hell has philosophy got to do with any of that?” He asked. Kylo shrugged.

“It doesn’t have anything to do with it. College just looks good.” Hux nodded.

“So your family is politics and military?” Hux asked sounding genuinely interested. Kylo nodded.

“My grandfather was an amazing pilot, my dad and even my uncle were in it, both air force, my dad and mom only met because of my uncle, Reys dad. You know actually he’s not even he real dad, she’s adopted. Luke actually had to leave the military because him and another pilot, Wedge, fell in love.” Kylo scoffed bitterly, “it was even less accepted then than it is now. My mom she’s a great politician she kind of the equivalent of Leslie Knope from Parks and Rec. Military is about my only option.”

“But do  _ you  _ want to be in the military?” Hux asked a soft quality coming into his voice. Kylo laughed bitterly. 

“To tell you the truth I have no damn idea. I don’t know what I want to do with my life. Maybe make my grandpa proud since he’s about the only person in my life that hasn’t looked at me like I’m a huge fucking disappointment. To be fair maybe he’s the one who’s wrong because damn am I pitiful.” The words tumbled from Kylos mouth and he felt like breaking something. Hux huffed.

“Believe me I understand. I just want my dad to see me as something more than less that he asked for in a child. I know I’ll never be who he wants me to be and I don’t really know what to do about it but try to do what I can. And you’re absolutely no disappointment nor are you pitiful, you’re...amazing.” Hux said more sadness than Kylo had ever heard from him in his voice. Hux met his eyes with a sad smile and before Kylo could stop himself he closed the space between them and grabbed Hux’s face and pressed their lips together in a desperate kiss. Hux made a small noise and Kylo felt momentary panic like he’d made a mistake until Hux kissed back with equal enthusiasm. The kiss was anything but gentle, it was aggressive and hungry and  _ amazing _ . When they broke for breath Kylo rested his forehead on Hux’s breathing heavily. Kylo noticed a dusting of light freckles when he was this close to Hux really looking at him. The scecind time Hux initiated the kiss and it began with more control and softness, less needy. Kylo pressed their bodies closer together moving his hands to thread into Hux’s hair and then moving then back down to his waist. Hux bit Kylo’s lip making him gasp into the kiss and move his hand tugging at Hux’s neatly tucked in shirt as the kiss became more passionate. 

That is until they heard things being moved outside of the door. They pushed each other away instinctively as the door opened. They were both red faced Hux’s usually wrinkle free clothes and neat hair were wrecked and Kylos already usually messy hair was worse than usual. Phasma sniggered and Rey crossing her arms triumphantly.

“Well. They made up.” Phasma said grabbing Rey’s hand and running off with her the both of them laughing. Hux ran after them and Kylo followed.

 

“Damn it Phasma!” Hux yelled as Rey jumped on Phasma’s back and they ran off far faster than Hux was capable of catching up to. By the time they stopped chasing them though they were out of the dorm and halfway to their dorm. Hux was panting heavily while Kylo was only maybe slightly winded.

“I swear. I’m- I’m gonna kill her.” Hux said between breathes. Kylo looked off at the two girls who were all but dots now. “Damn Phasma and being incredibly in shape and athletic with her boxing and whatever. God I’m out of shape.” Hux said trying desperately to catch his breath. Kylo laughed and patted his back.

“Come on let’s get back to the dorm before you die of dehydration or something.” Hux rolled his eyes but they began the rest of the walk back to the dorm at a normal pace and caught his breath a bit more but his mind was still racing. They had kissed, twice even and they hadn’t been little pecks either. They had been full on making out. Hux wasn’t really quite sure how he felt about it either. It wasn’t as if it was Hux first kiss, but before he’d always been drunk and it was random people in military school, most of which were women as he continued to try to convince himself he wasn’t gay. And sure the kiss with Kylo had been enjoyable to say the least, and Kylo didn’t seem as awkward about it as he might have anticipated but he was feeling anxious about the whole ordeal.

Once they arrived back at the dorm Hux was still unsure of what he wanted to say. Neither had addressed it yet and if what Rey said was true about Kylo being unsure of himself he was probably having doubts about what Hux had thought about their kiss. Though to be fair he’d initiated the second kiss and had absolutely not objected to the first. 

“Kylo, do you want to go out on an actual date?” Hux asked straightening his clothes as his anxiety skyrocketed. When he meet Kylos eyes he just looked panicked and a bit confused.  _ Shit _ . Hux had obviously misunderstood, his face burned and he felt like reorganizing an entire library and downing bleach. “Sorry no, uh, nevermind it’s-” before he could finish the sentence Kylo was pulling him in for a brief kiss. He pulled back and looked at a dazed Hux.

“I’d really like that.” Kylo said smiling shyly. Hux let out a giant sigh of relief and for once in his life, he felt almost at ease. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! That took a while to write but I hope you guys liked it, feedback is appreciated. :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** note trigger warning: abuse, homophobia, and slurs**
> 
> Buckle the Fuck up guys it's more of a ride than the last one that's why it took so long also recommended by me after you read the date start listening to the cloud atlas sextet until you finish the chapter. Also sine it took me forever to finish this it's not very well edited I'll update it later but I wanted to put it out as soon as I could.

Hux had decided going to dinner and ice skating sounded like a pretty basic date that Phasma to help him come up with, but Kylo was extremely excited and that made Hux feel like it was a good idea. It was kind of weird actually being happy about his feeling for once, but it was nice. There may have been a creeping element of fear to it at times feeling like something was going to go wrong, that his father would find out. But his father was nowhere close to them, what could go wrong? He was happy with Kylo and he couldn’t let fear get in the way.

On the night that they had scheduled the date Kylo had been a nervous wreck. Hux was patiently waiting on the couch in a pair of black skinny jeans and red button up with his peacoat and a pair of gloves on hand for when they went ice skating. Very different than anything he would normally wear but Phasma has insisted on it and he had complied since Hux knew absolutely nothing about fashion.

Finally Kylo walked out wearing a tight-fitting black v-neck that showed off his muscles quite nicely, skinny jeans, with a pair of black combat boots as opposed to his usual beat up converse, and he held a simple black jacket in his arms. 

“Do I look okay for a date?” Kylo asked hesitantly. Hux rolled his eyes. 

“You know, usually you don’t ask your date if you look okay for said date. But yes, you look lovely.” Kylo was slightly pink in the cheeks and he shrugged.

“Whatever.” He mumbled. Hux smiled and stood up.

“Are you ready then?” Hux asked and Kylo nodded and they fell into step walking out of the building towards the parking lot where Phasma’s car waited for them. When Hux had asked if he could drive it for their date she had been quite happy to say yes, elated that they were ‘finally’ going on a date. Hux unlocked the car and they both got in.

“I’m gonna be honest it’s a little weird to be in the front seat.” Kylo said wryly as they began the drive.

“So where do you want to eat?” Hux asked diplomatically. Kylo shrugged.

“Uh, I don’t really care. Probably better if you choose.” Hux sighed, he had had a place in mind but he wanted this to be more about Kylo.

“We could go to the Chinese place.” Hux offered, Kylo made a face.

“I’ve never had Chinese food and I have no desire to try it now.” Hux felt a little personally offended. Phasma and he in military school had snuck out to eat at a Chinese restaurant quite a lot and besides the sentiment the food was just fantastic.

“How have you never been to a Chinese restaurant? What the hell?” Hux said aghast. Kylo rolled his eyes.

“I have, I just always got chicken nuggets. The last time was when I was like ten with my parents.” Kylo said sounding a bit bitter about the mention of his parents. 

“Well if you’ve never had it then how do you know you won’t like it?” Hux said. Kylo looked like he was going to retort but then he stopped and shrugged.

“Normally I wouldn’t trust your tastes cough, cough, music taste, cough, but this time yeah let’s do what you want.” Well that was unexpected, “Besides I can always back out and order whatever American thing they have on the menu.” Kylo finished crossing his arms defiantly with a small smirk. Hux rolled his eyes and smiled ever so slightly.

As they pulled into the parking lot of “Yumi Yumi” Hux was starting to feel a little nervous, which he knew, was completely ridiculous. He couldn't let his stupid second thoughts get in the way of tonight. Despite the bickering which he doubted would ever go away between the two of them Hux really did want the night to go well. They walked in and were seated by a waitress that smiled sweetly at them before showing them to their seats and handing them menus before walking off. 

Hux scanned the menu briefly before deciding to get Lo mein and fried rice. He set the menu down and glanced at Kylo who was studying the menu his brows furrowed in consideration. He finally looked up at Hux and said, 

“What the hell is any of this?” Hux scoffed. He glanced over his menu once more searching for something that would fit Kylo’s unsophisticated palate.

“Just get an order of Orange chicken and steamed rice,” that seemed like a safe order, “And we can share an order of egg rolls.” he said setting his menu down.

“Alright whatever you say.” Kylo said shrugging as he set his own menu down. Soon the waitress arrived again smiling and asking for their orders, Hux gave both of their orders politely returning the smile and handing her the menus. As they waited for their food they playfully bickered about who had missed out on what up until they’d met each other. Once the food arrived though Kylo seemed hesitant about it. He looked over his order very carefully with great skepticism as Hux rolled his eyes breaking his chopsticks perfectly down the middle and took a clump of the fried rice eating it. Kylo picked up his chopsticks breaking them unevenly and poking at his food holding one in each hand.

“That’s not how you use them.” Hux said exasperatedly holding up his own in proper form to show him. Kylo looked at him the appeared to try to hold them as Hux was but simple seemed unable to. Hux reached across the table,

“Here.” he said moving Kylos hand to hold them right and as soon as he had Kylo had dropped them and grabbed Hux’s hand to hold. He looked at Hux with a smirk and out of the corner of his eye Hux could see the approaching waitress see them and turn around. Hux pulled his hand back quickly feeling his face heat up. Kylo sniggered and Hux scowled at him momentarily before his face softened. Yes Kylo’s antics were irritating, but they were also somewhat endearing. That’s why Hux was so fond of him. And at least he was less nervous now.

“Eat your damn food before it gets cold.” Hux said fighting a smile as he took a bite of an eggroll. Kylo picked the chopsticks back up holding them more or less correctly now picking up a piece of the orange chicken and eating it. He looked as though he was contemplating if he liked the flavor or not before he took his bowl of rice and dumped it over the chicken mixing them together. Hux raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah it’s alright I guess.” Kylo said the hints of a smile tugging at his lips. Hux rolled his eyes and the meal continued with their usual banter. 

“So have you ever been ice skating?” Hux asked as they were finishing up their food. Kylo shrugged moving around the last of his food with the chopsticks.

“Yeah I actually liked it a lot when I was a kid.” Hux nodded, he personally had never been skating but he figured how hard could it be? 

 

Very hard as it turned out. He was not very steady on his feet in the skates though Kylo, it appeared, was a natural. Hux watched clinging to the wall as Kylo skated across with ease. Hux felt content ot just watch him rather than trying and embarrassing himself. However Kylo skated over towards him grabbing his and dragged him out across the rink.

“What are you doing?!” Hux hissed wobbling as he tried to keep his balance.

“It’s not really a date if we aren’t together.” Kylo said taking his both hands to steady him. “Besides my hands are cold.” Kylo said smirking. Hux’s face felt very warm despite the frigid temperature of the rink and he was sure his face was a horrid shade of red. He wanted to pull away, but he let Kylo slowly pull him along the ice by one hand. 

After a few time around the rink Hux finally felt like he was staring to get the hang of it. He let go of Kylos hand to test his steadiness he made it about halfway across before losing his balance and being caught Kylo’s strong arms. He quickly righted himself his face once again very red as he straightened his peacoat. Kylo laughed and grabbed his hand again.

“Like I said my hands are cold.” He said pulling Hux along side him again with a wink. Well good to see that one of them was comfortable. It appeared Kylo’s nerves were gone. It was always good to see Kylo being confident, Hux didn’t really like holding hands but he liked that Kylo liked it, and as annoying as having to rely on him felt, Hux was actually quite enjoying the skating. If only for Kylo.

 

Kylo liked seeing Hux get flustered, he’d always liked getting under his skin. Found it entertaining, but in a different way now then when they’d first met. He liked seeing Hux blush and try hard to get the hang of skating. Though now he seemed content to let Kylo lead them across hand in hand. He’d been extremely nervous at the beginning of the night, terrified Hux would decide to drop him or tell him it had all been a joke. He was feeling more confident now, if only for the moment, and really rather enjoying himself. Spending time with Hux was nice. 

After they had both tired of skating they got off the rink and went to take off the rental skates, which Hux had been less than pleased to use, and put them away. When they got outside it was quite dark and the breeze was blowing gently.  They stood outside the doors laughing for no real reason for a moment before it died and they stood there in momentary comfortable silence. 

“I had a really good time tonight, even if you are a pretentious brat sometimes, I really like you for some reason.” Hux said with a soft smile making Kylo understand not to take offence in anything that was said.

“Me too.” Kylo leaned in and kissed him briefly before lacing their fingers together as they walked to the car together Hux’s face red to the tips of his ears.

 

Their relationship continued to be quite good, not even really changing from the friendship. They still bickered ‘like an old married couple’ according to Rey and Phasma, the only real change was that now they sometimes kissed and things like that and were more comfortable around each other. Kylo didn’t think he could ever remember being this happy. He was sure he probably had been as a kid, but most of his childhood was fuzzy. He couldn’t really remember feeling this loved by anyone aside from maybe Rey, but at the time he’d been too bitter to appreciate her. He always felt like a disappointment, worthless, never living up to his parents golden standards, and at the time Rey had seemed like cruel pity from the child they wished was theirs. Rey tried to get him to talk to them now, but he didn’t think he was ready. He’d been spending more time with her lately though, learning to appreciate how much she cared for him. He knew he loved his parents and he knew they loved him. But that would never change that he didn’t wasn’t who they wanted him to be and the fact that they didn’t understand him as a person or even really try too. Hux was so different from anyone he’d ever known and he loved Kylo. They had told each other a few weeks after they’d been on their first date. Kylo had said it first and was terrified to be rejected but Hux had said it right back without hesitation. Kylo didn’t think he could ever remember feeling this loved.

 

Hux was studying as he waited for Kylo to get back from his weekly walk with Rey. Since him and Kylo had started dating he hadn’t been studying as much as he would like to, usually spending his time with Kylo so he was making the most of the time alone Kylo’s weekly one on one talks with Rey allowed him. Kylo seemed to more  _ act _ like he was being annoyed by Rey than truly being annoyed by her these days, though the walks had been Rey’s idea. Hux was startled from his thoughts by the sound of familiar voices outside of the door. He looked at his watch, Kylo had only left to go for a walk with Rey about a 15 minutes ago, he wouldn’t be back for at least another 15 if not more. There was a slight three precise raps at the door as the voices quieted and Hux’s anxiety shot through the roof. 

Hux knew exactly who was at the door. He frantically straightened the things on his desk standing and smoothing his clothes down, realising he was wearing Kylo’s shirt and cringing swearing softly under his breath, he wouldn’t have time to change. Slowly he approached the door and grabbed the doorknob gingerly, flinching as three more raps hit the outside door. He opened the door to see the smiling face of his mother and the cold blank stare of his father.

His mother rushed to embrace him happily.

“We decided to come surprise you! Surprise!” She said brightly. Hux hugged her back slightly. He was in shock every nerve in his body telling him to run as he looked past his mother's shoulder at his father. His father still had power over him, that’s why he was here, to remind him. He stepped aside letting them into his dorm. 

“Bren, where’s your roommate?” His mother asked sweetly. His heartbeat sped up and he dug his nails into his palms glancing around the room to make sure it was in order. Did they know? Was that why they were really here? He had to get control of himself, he took a deep breath.

“He’s out doing something,” he said praying Kylo would be taking an extra long walk with Rey, completely missing his parents. His parents, mostly his father, would be less than accepting of their relationship.  He crossed his arms defensively, hoping desperately they wouldn’t notice that he was wearing someone else's shirt but he could tell from his father's glare it hadn’t made it past him, nor had the hickey peaking slightly from the neckline of the shirt. For the next half hour he numbly answered the cheerful questions from his mother and the not so cheerful questions from his father. He was taking it all a breath at a time trying not to panic. Then Kylo walked in.

“Hey I’m-” he glanced between Hux’s parents “-back...uhm.” Kylo gave a Hux a panicked confused look.

“These are my parents.” He said as calmly as he could muster feeling like he was going to have a heart attack. God he hoped Kylo didn’t say anything damning. He just wanted his parents out of there and to be done with this whole ordeal. He met Kylo’s eyes concern very evident, then Kylo turned to Hux’s parents.

“Hi, I’m Kylo.” He said extending a hand. His mother took it with a smile.

“It’s so good to meet you, you’re Hux’s roommate right?” Kylo nodded not saying anything, glancing at Hux clearly unsure of what to do. Hux’s father didn’t meet Kylo’s handshake instead he crossed his arms and glared. Kylo glared back defiantly, part of Hux applauded this, the other wanted to smack him. His father finally broke his gaze and put a hand on his mother’s back.

“We should get going, it’s quite a drive. Why don’t you wait in the car Eleanor I’ll be right along. I want to talk to our son first.” He said glaring at Hux. His heart was beating so fast he was sure it was going to break his ribcage. 

“Well alright,” she hugged Hux, “ It was so good to see you Bren, and it was good to meet you...Kylo.” She said with a smile walking out the door. Hux watched her go and felt his father's eyes at the back of his head.

“Let’s step outside.” He heard his father’s voice say. Hux felt numb, he knew what was going to happen and there was nothing he could do to stop it. 

“Alright,” he said giving Kylo one last glance. Kylos face reflected worry and seemed to ask if he would be ok. Hux nodded simply his back stiff as he and his father walked down to the parking lot. 

“That’s not your shirt.” His father said simply, but Hux didn’t miss the indication. He looked at the ground not wanting to meet his father’s eyes.

The first blow was verbal. 

“You’re disgusting,” Hux flinched.

“I don’t know what you mean-” He tried before his father slapped him across the face, his wedding ring catching on his lip breaking it slightly, he stumbled backwards holding a hand to his face. 

“Don’t try to lie to me you  _ faggot _ .” His father roared. “It’s that bloody roommate of yours isn‘t it?” Hux desperately shook his head.

“Wait, no, I can explain, I-” He was cut off again by his father punching him in the face this time. He reeled stumbling back again his father caught him by the shoulder and delivered another blow to his stomach. This time he didn’t manage to right himself he fell to the ground a noose of lost hope tightening around his neck as he fought tears. Hux couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe. How had this happened?

“Wait I-” he croaked his throat tight before his father kicked him directly in the ribs cutting off his air supply. His father knelt down grabbing his hair and yanking him to eye level.

“I don’t want to hear your disgusting voice, shut the hell up.” And with that he hit Hux in the face again he heard a crunch and felt his nose break then his father dropped him back to the cement. He did this a few more times as if dropping his face thinking he had done enough then changing his mind. Hux was openly crying now, not sure what was more painful, the outright disgust his father had always veiled coming to light or the physical pain as his father kicked all over his body each delivered with an insult. 

“Useless,”  _ kick _ , “Pathetic,”  _ kick, _ “ _ Disgusting _ ”,  _ kick kick kick. _ “You’re no son of mine.” He growled with one last stop on his chest. Hux lay there gasping for air tears running from his eyes but he couldn’t breath well enough to outright sob as he heard his father's shoes click on the pavement as he walked away leaving Hux there in the parking lot clutched into himself. His body ached, and he wanted to erase everything that had happened. How could this have happened? He lay there for what felt like hours struggling with his breath. He just wanted to die.

  
  


Kylo sat in the dorm on edge waiting for Hux to return. He checked his phone multiple times to make sure Hux hadn’t texted him as he thought of what could possibly be happening. He had been texting Rey expressing his worry and after twenty five minutes of waiting he decided to go make sure nothing terrible had happened, he needed to make sure Hux was ok. And surely no conversation took this long. He quickly walked to the parking lot. He scanned across and didn't see Hux or his father and his anxiety skyrocketed. He scanned and saw a small form on the ground. His heart dropped.

“Hux?” he called panicking and running with heavy footfalls towards the huddled mass that was Hux. Kylo fell to his knees next to him ignoring the pain if the pavement on his knees.

“Hux!” he said, tentatively grabbing Hux who flinched away making a slight pained noise. “Oh fuck, oh god, Hux are you ok? What the hell happened?” Kylo said his voice breaking as tears sprang to his eyes. Hux’s face was bruising in several places and his nose looked like it had broken with blood crusted around it, along with a busted lip with more dried blood. Judging by the inflicted damage on his face and his body language he was sure he couldn't even truly see the extent of the damage because of his clothes, he was sure there was more under his clothes. “ Hux you need to tell me what's happened right now.” Hux groaned wrapping his arms tight around himself. “Hux please.” He pleaded looking at Hux’s face his heart breaking and tears springing to his eyes.

Hux wasn’t answering just making himself smaller curling into himself whimpering. “Hux, please tell me what happened.” He said his voice breaking as a few tears fell. Hux cracked his less swollen eye to look at Kylo,

“Kylo?” He whispered weakly. It felt wrong, this wasn’t like anything he’d seen from Hux, sure sometimes he was softer but he was never weak. He should have been there, this shouldn’t have happened. He had known something was wrong, why didn’t he come sooner?  

Kylo did his best to be gentle as he picked Hux up who made another small whine as Kylo carried him to the dorm. He made his way there as quickly as he could without hurting Hux any farther and laid him on the couch pulling off his shirt to assess the damage. He felt sick, Hux’s body was littered with huge bruises and some dried blood in a few places where the gravel had broken through the shirt and his skin, a few of his ribs were probably cracked and who knew what else.

“What happened,” Kylo whispered, tears springing back into his eyes. Hux shook his head trying to sit up and then wincing and laying back down grabbing at his ribs. Kylo clenched his fists a sense of anger replacing the regret and sadness he felt. “Hux.” Kylo said pleading. Hux scrunched his face in pain.

“It...it was my father.” He breathed out weakly. Kylo’s rage skyrocketed, of course he had known, but the conformation and seeing Hux so broken made his blood boil. Sure he didn’t have a great relationship with his parents but they would  _ never _ beat him.

“Why?” Kylo said between gritted teeth. Hux shook his head scrunching his eyes tighter. Kylo pulled out his phone telling Phasma to get her ass there as soon as possible and call an ambulance for their dorm. “Hux, please tell me why-” his voice broke as he tried not to cry looking away for a moment before returning his gaze to Hux, “- why did he do this.” He managed. Hux’s brow furrowed and he opened his mouth and closed it a few times as if he were trying to decide if he really wanted to say. 

“It...it was because I’m gay.” He whispered brokenly. Kylo felt like the wind was knocked out of him. He couldn’t even wrap his head around the idea of  _ anyone _ doing, that let alone a parent. He clenched his fists fighting more tears. He sat Hux up who winced at the pain. As he was doing so Phasma and Rey slammed the door open panting slightly like they had run as fast they could, which they probably had. They rushed over to Hux. Kylo stood to the side looking at them Phasma asking Hux what had happened, Rey examining his wounds. Kylo was hit with an overwhelming sense of guilt, Hux was like this because of him. If they hadn’t gotten together his father never would have done this. Kylo rushed out the door, not able to stand that he was the reason Hux was hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Well hope you guys liked it. I mean I feel kinda ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ but I am enjoying writing it so keep an eye out for updates later. Also if you want to bug me on tumblr it's http://sarahkatlinewalker.tumblr.com/


End file.
